Dimensional Heroes Ages: New Vestroia
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Time continues to deteriorate as the next destination is the home of the Bakugan: New Vestroia.
1. Prologue

Dans Narration:

I still cant believe after that one adventure in the Realm of Exploration, we said goodbye to our Bakugan. But after battling with us to save earth, along with my hero buds who came last time, Drago still had to unite the Bakugan's splintered homeworld. So he volunteered to fuse with Wyvern and become the new core of Vestroia. With the six realms reunited, all of the bakugan returned to their new home. New Vestroia, the home of the bakugan!

What are you gonna do?

The odds are stacked against you.

Backed against the wall

Gotta give it your all!

This is the Final Stand!

THE POWERS IN YOUR HAND

TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

ON THE INSIDE

U GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT

BEFORE ITS GONE GONE GONE

THIS IS BAKUGAN!

A small dog dashed around a crumbling battlefield as a boy with Purple Spiky Hair and white clothing battled against the familiar ally of the heroes. But this was not the Spectra they knew.

"Give up, Baron?" Spectra asked, as if taunting the new boy.

"As if!" Baron said as a black dragon smashed a giant humanoid in egyptian armor with a scepter through a rock formation and down on the ground.

"Tch! What is that human even doing?" the dog could be heard in thought speak.

But back in the present aboard the red cavalier, Spectra was shouting as he grabbed his head.

"Boss!" Leone said.

"What the hell….is all this?" Spectra said groaning as he looked at his hand seeing it flash in and out for a moment. "Someone is...messing with history. My history." he groaned.

Back at the battle.

"I got you, Nemus! Ability activate!" Baron said loading a new ability card seemingly into a gauntlet. "Pyra Mite- Skid Roa!"

A barrier of light surrounded the Bakugan named Nemus.

"Take them...Helios." Spectra said as the signature dragon of Spectra charged in. "Ability Activate. Burst Core!"

Helios roared as it took down Nemus as Spectra laughed while in the present the other Spectra screamed before collapsing.

"Boss!" Leone said.

"This is bad, this time, he's the one bein messed with." Cobra said.

"He's not being messed with." Vanaati said showing Spectra's hand as it flashed in and out. "His timeline is being messed with as a result of something."

Back with baron, Blade Tigerra appeared in ball form.

"Focus, Baron! We have a battle to win!" Tigrerra said.

"Right!" Baron said grabbing Tigrerra. "Bakugan Brawl! Tigreera stand!"

But as Tigreera stood, she was suddenly taken down by something fas.

"What?" Baron said.

"Sorry, the games are of a thing of the past boy." a voice said as a man sat atop of a cliff with his eyes closed. "And from the sound of things, I just took down something big. One of the so called legends of this world."

Nemus got up.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Nemus said before something blue and jelly like pierced him forcing him into ball form.

"I am one of Lord Dio's nine egyptian gods. N'doul." he said. "And you...you are trash!"

Helios then collected Tigreera as Spectra walked off with him.

"You can tell your Lord Dio that Prince Hydron of-" Spectra began before the jelly thing was near his neck.

"You don't order us. Only Lord Dio may do that." N'doul said before he left with it.

Back in the present…

Spectra was now confined in a bed as he groaned.

"Things don't look good. Whatever changes are occurring, they're affecting Spectra badly. If this continues, ours will cease to exist.' Dark Pit said.

"So, its obvious, right?" Leone said. "We go back in time, and Bam! We kick the ass of who or what ever is doing this."

"Yes. That would be the best course of action in this case." Vanaati said.

"Hang on a minute. Spectra's out. We dont have a second in command, and if we go back with him, it'll be a time paradox. What do we do?"" Lubbock said.

"Uhh…" Spectra groaned.

"He's trying to say something." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry….about the worthless matters. Infiltrate….Vexos settlements and….destroy it all." Spectra groaned.

'What are you…" Akame said before she saw Spectra handing her the dark stone.

"Zekrom...look after him….use him to destroy...the settlements." Spectra groaned.

"And if Jexi and Hope's gan-"

"Do not ally. They are to be treated….as enemies for now." Spectra said before passing out.

"You heard the man. We go to New Vestoria and smash the settlements to bits. Any of the others get in the way...you know what to do." Akame said.

The group understood completely as they all moved out as Akame looked at the stone.

"Spectra, hang on. We'll save you, even if we have to kill the members on the other teams to do it." Akame said. 


	2. Invasion of the Vestals

"Okay. We're getting close to New Vestroia." Tails said. "Won't be long now."

"I have a feeling were to be expecting a welcome." Avdol said.

"Hopefully, we can find some clues about Dio, or even his own men." Joseph said.

"That reminds me, you havent exactly told us what were dealing with in Dio's favor." Hope asked.

"An army of Stand users under his command. Mostly thanks to what he's found in Egypt, the bow and arrows." Advol said.

"With time out of place, Dio sent his influence everywhere. ANd we still have no idea what power he has." Joseph said.

"But what we do know is he has commander's, all powerful. True to their egyptian name, they are known as the 9 Egypt Glory God's." Kakyoin said.

"Which begs the other question…" Natsu said looking at Jean. "Why is this tube head here?"

"DIdnt i just tell you when I got here? I owe my life to young Wendy for saving all of us from Ezel and Face. So I have decided to follow you to repay my debt." Jean said.

"I hope we can get along, Mr…?" Fluttershy asked.

"Mademoiselle, you can address me as…" Jean said as his Stand and himself appeared.

Jean Pierre Polnareff, Stand Name: Silver Chariot

Abilities: Speed, Swordplay and Precision

"Allow me to demonstrate what my stand can do." Jean said taking Six gold coins out and tossing them into the air.

Silver Chariot almost immediately appeared. Brandishing its Rapier, it stabbed all six coins in rapid succession, never missing one, until all of them were stacked on its blade.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said. "Just wish everyone else paid attention." she said revealing she was the only one actually watching.

"Ah, its what I live with." Jean said depressed.

"Speaking of...why is she here?" Zinia asked pointing to Victini.

"Eh, I decided to retire from traveling and live a life of peace. I heard you had a paradise here so I decided to move into there." Victini said.

"Youre more than welcome to stick around. We still owe you for helping Kirito out in Hyrule." Asuna said.

"That's true. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with Blade if not for you." Kirito said.

"Don't mention it." Victini said. "Now, if you excuse me…" she said before flying into the habitat.

"Well, looks like we're all caught up now." Jexi said. "Unless there's something anyone left out."

"Nope, aside from the fact were meeting Dan there. He's gotta be with Drago in his new Neo Spin form after Being separated from the Perfect Core." Hope said.

"Okay. We should be approaching the spot where Dan comes from the portal in 3, 2, 1...now!" Tails said.

They exited out into a barren wasteland where they saw Dan, marucho and Drago in ball form ariv simultaneously. They landed and came out.

"Hey guys!" Dan said. "How are you here? I thought you all went back to your worlds after the whole Realm of Exploration thing."

"Oh right. This was after our first adventure together." Aelita said.

"Daniel, if they are here to help, we should give them a chance to hear the story." Drago said.

"I agree dan. Its better than just us." Marucho said.

"Yes." Drago said. "My freinds, New Vestroia has been invaded by a new race. They call themselves the Vestals, and theyre here to stay. Their cities landed on our planet one after another, boring into our earth and seas. After witch, each of them transmitted a frequency that changed all of the Bakugan back into spheres, then they began capturing them all after another."

"But what about the other bakugan? Preyas, Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Hydranoid?" Hope asked.

"All gone." Drago said.

"That's just completely rude!" Marucho said.

"Totally rank, is more like it! Guys, were not gonna stand back while these guys are messing with this planet, right?" Dan asked.

"Hell no. We're gonna walk all over this world and kick all of their asses till they leave." Natsu said.

"YEAH!" Luffy said.

"They can't take the Bakugan's freedom." Sonic said.

"I heard all of that, but what are you gonna do about it?" a voice said. They all saw two men. One was a short boy with Pink hair in a green outfit and long cloak, the other was taller and hat spiky hait with white attire.

'You guys….why are you here?" Sonic growled.

"Wait, you know them?" Hope asked.

"Hope, these are two of the people who teamed up with Descole to attack Misthallery." Jexi said.

:Go home and play with your toys, Kiddies." the tall one siad.

Just then, a motorbike zoomed up. On it was a girl with orange hair and a uniform.

"Whoa! Wait...is that...Its Mira!" Ichigo said.

"Her again?!" the shorter man said.

"Who are you, where did you come from, and most importaintly, how did you know my name?" Mira asked slipping on a gauntlet of sorts.

"All that to be answered later." Hope said. "I think we got some beef with those guys."

"Yeah. You guys hurt Loosha and all of Misthallery. I'm not letting you guys walk away free after that." Luffy shouted.

"Mishalterry? Any idea what theyre talkin about, Volt?" the short one asked.

"I've never heard of such a town, Lync." Volt said.

"I get it. These two….they haven't visited the town yet. So of course they don't have any idea about it." Jexi said.

"You can give a gauntlet to dan. Dont worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Hope said as mira tossed a red one to Dan who struggled to catch it.

"Youre gonna fight the Vexos without Bakugan?" Mira asked.

"Hey, take it from me." Dan said. "These guys, they dont need Bakugan to fight."

"If you say so. Hope you all can keep up.' Mira said as Lync and Volt put on gauntlets of their own.

"I'll show you fun." Mira said opening up the gauntlet and inserting an activation card.

"Gauntlet, activated." the computer voice said.

"After you." Hope said.

"Right. Gauntlet, Powerstrike!" Mira said as the slot closed and the center of the card glowed Subterra brown.

"Powerstrike!" the two of them shouted as each glowed a different color. Volts was Haos and Lync's was Ventus.

"Agh, uh… how does this work?" Dan said.

"Big button, top center!" Tails said as dan pressed it and it opened up.

"Yeah, now the Ability card." Dan said as it closed and the Pyrus mode went off. "Yeah! I rock!"

"No bakugan, whole new ball game for us heroes." Jexi said.

"Heh. Game on!" Hope said.

"I'll take it first, okay kiddes? Gate Card, set!" Lync said throwing a Ventus Reactor Card out as it spread into the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Ventus Fly Beetle!"

A rhinoceros beetle like creature grew out of the ball, it spread its wings and took flight.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Volt said throwing his own. "Bakugan Stand, Haos Verias!"

Out of the ball came a monkey with a staff as it looked ready for battle.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?" Volt asked.

"TIme to crash this party." Hope said. "Dan, do your thing!"

"Way ahead of ya. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Dan shouted.

As soon as Drago was launched, it opened as it spun like a top at the top half and set loose a fiery tornado. It smashed Verias upwards and took him out instantly.

"What the?!" Volt said.

"Fly Beetle, look out!" Lync said as Fly Beetle evaded.

"Youre not getting away that easy, kiddo. Avdol, youre up!" Joseph said snapping his fingers.

"Yes sir! Magician's Red!" Avdol said as his stand came out with flames all around. "Red Bind!" he shouted as his stand wrapped flames all around Fly Beetle.

"Got em now, Ability Activate!" Dan said loading a card into the gauntlet as the center glowed red.

"Burning Dragon!" Drago shouted hitting the beetle with his fire, sending it into ball form.

"I dont believe it! He beat them both!" Mira said.

"That guy...he's got the same kinda power those guys with that Dio guy has. He's got a stand." Lync said.

As dan caught drago, everyone wondered about what Lync said.

"Lync's life gauge dropped by half in just one blow. Theyre strong." Mira said.

"Life Gauge?" Zoro asked.

"We determine the winners of battles with a life gauge. When it hits zero, game over." Mira said.

"But hold on, did that Lync kid say stand? You there, did you say Dio and Stand?!" Joseph said.

"Like we'd tell you any more." Lync said.

"He did because Dio and his minions...are allies of ours." Volt said.

"Youre gonna tell us everything you know about em." Jotaro said.

"If you can beat us this time." Lync siad.

"They never come easy. My turn. Gate Card, set!" Mira said throwing down a Subterra card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Subterra Wilda!"

A giant of a stone golem appeared and flexed its arms.

"That's Mira's partner?!" Hope said.

"Yep. Subterra Thunder Wilda." Aelita said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Volt said. "Haos Freezer!"

A giant octopus appeared.

"An octopus?" Chopper asked.

"I've got your number, Mira. And Mayve those other girls too." Lync said.

"Youre not getting your hands on the ladies, or youre answering to me, you snot nosed little brat." Sanji said.

"I;ll show you. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Ventus Atmos!" Lync said as a bird appeared.

"Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!" Mira said.

"Wait, dont open the Gate Card yet!" Rainbow said as stone pillars appeared.

"Shoulda listened to your freind. Ability Activate!" Lync said. "Typhoon Change!"

"Double ability activate! Power Winder plus Gun Lock!" Mira said.

Wilda burst up with power.

"Now attack!" Mira said as Wilda charged.

"No, dont!" Rainbow said.

"What?" Mira said.

"Too late! Ablity activate, Freeze Jam!" Volt said as Freezer, true to its name, used its own tentacles to emit a pulse, locking Wilda in place.

"Wilda!" Mira said.

"You dont just charge in, you gotta think if he's got a counter." Rainbow said.

"How do you know so much?" Mira asked.

"They're the top brawlers, right? So they arent just easy." Rainbow said. "Trust me, takes one to know one."

"Shut your mouth already! Go, Atmos!" Lync said.

"Freezer!" Volt shouted.

"Why don't you let experts handle this?" Dan said. "Bakugan brawl! Drago Stand! And now, double ability! Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" he shotued as Drago attacked both Bakugan and reverted them to balls before taking them.

"And thats how we do things downtown!" Dan said.

"Drago. Now I...huh?" Lync said as Luffy charged him.

"This is for Loosha...and Arianna!" Luffy shouted as he punched Lync right in the face knocking him out.

"At least now we know hes got the guy Prince Hydron is after. This isnt over, heroes." Volt said grabbing Lync and jumping away.

"Uh, we even gotta tell luffy that they havent seen them yet?" HOpe said.

"Forget about it. He's just angry cause those guys hurt friends of ours. He needed to get it out. If he didn't I probably would have." Jexi said.

"Drago… so that clinches it, you are him." Mira sid.

"Youre lookin at Dan Kuso, best braweler. I'd say this qualifies us to join your Coveted Bakugan Brawlers Resistance." Rainbow said.

"It certainly does. I'll explain everything on the way." Mira said.

Back at the Vexos ship….

"Drago, you say?" Hydron asked. "Finally, the final piece of my collection." he said looking at five golden statues of the previous main Bakugan.

"With the Nine Egyptian Gods on our side, it will be so much easier." Spectra said.

"Since you helped spectra recover Tigrerra before, Im counting on you to recover him first…" Hydrons said as N'doul appeared tapping his cane. "...N'doul."

"Do not forget, they are not yours to order around." a voice said as a blond man walked into the room.

"Dio." Hydron said.

"They serve me, they are not your playthings child." Dio said.

"Of course. Tell me, why did you come to help us? Its in your interest to conquer all worlds, isnt it? Not just this one." Hydron asked.

"Yes. Though before I can, there are still problems I need to do away with." Dio said.

"Them." N'doul said.

"Not the joestars but they will go. The one I am more focused on is the color boy and his weak blue haired friends. Oh how I've waited to do away with them. Waited 100 years, but it will be worth it." Dio said grinning.

"You do not need to dirty your hands, my lord." Ndoul said. "I, who bear the Egyptian god of the Earth will serve you well."

"I would not expect any less. Find them and do away with them." Dio said.

'Of course." N'doul said walking off.


	3. Facing Ace and Wheel of Fortune

"So when Bakugan came into Earth, It also happened to Vestal?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We populated Vestroia ans set up arenas to use them in battles." Mira said.

"See, the Vestals only thought of Bakugan as just mere toys, no feelings at all." Jexi said.

"Mira tell you this while still on the team?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We only met on 2 separate occasions, but we were still friends all the same." Yumi said.

"I only found out the truth myself whrn I saw my father experimenting on Hydranoid with electrick shocks. It wasnt right, so I left and formed the Resistance." Mira said.

"And ever since, youve been fighting the Vexos, right? Comprised of top brawlers from each attribute?" Ulrich asked.

"It hasnt been easy. If you say youre from the future, you may know of them. Volt Luster is the top Haos Brawler." Mira said.

"And then theres Gus Grav, slim, quick, and very powerful with Subterra." Jexi said.

"I think the next one was Mylene Fero, the top brawler in Aquos. Shes devious, and treats Losing bakugan on her team like toys." Ulrich said.

"Then there's Lync, the mousy loudmouth who uses Ventus." Sonic said.

"Next is Shadow Prove, that crazy faced guy that uses Darkus.' Knuckles.

"And the last one, and the strongest, as we all knew him formerly…" Hope said.

"Right, Spectra Phantom. Before he turned, he was the leader and top Pyrus brawler." Jexi said. "We know him all too well."

"Our main base is right up ahead." Mira said as they rode in to see an HQ of sorts.

"Hey, welcome back!" Baron said waving as he nearly fell over as mira skidded to a halt as the others got out.

"Ah great, its fan boy." Odd said.

"No way! Its Master Dan!" Baron said.

"So, hes an otaku about Dan and the others?" Hope asked.

"You bet, Baron's our Haos brawler and has been a fan of the brawlers." Mira said.

"And is he around?" Ulrich said.

"No use hiding, kid. Come out, Ace!" Zoro said.

"So, some guys know about me. Big deal." said a boy in purple with silver like hair.

"And whos this golden ray of sunshine?" Zephyr asked.

"Ace Grit. Another old friend." Tails said.

"And whats with his mouth? He knows were here to help, right?" Titancias aid.

"And you can go back to where you came from." Ace said. "Im disappointed in you, Mira. I thought you were gonna make a difference, but you come here with a whole army of Earth dweebs and a group of mutated animals?"

"Watch it, pal!" Vector said.

"For your information, we dont go back when were faced with crisis. We can help!" Erica said.

"We can free them alone, we don need you!" Ace said.

"Not another Ego trip, Ace…." Mira said.

"I got an idea." Jean said. "Put your money wehre your mouth is and fight us! We win, we help you out no complaints."

"Fine. Prove yorselves here. Beat Percival, and we'll….wait...what is that?" Ace said looking in the distance.

The group looked beyond as they saw a car of sorts charging at them.

"What the? A small car?" Hope asked.

"No...its a stand!" Joseph said.

"Its Wheel of Fortune of the Fortune Arcana." Kakyoin said.

"A stand? What is that, some kinda Bakugan?" Baron asked.

"No. He's probably been sent to kill us." Jotaro said.

"So whats the deal with these Stand things?" Dan asked.

"They are manifestations belonging to stand users who are under Dio's employ and are at the moment, trying to kill us." Joseph said. "Our mission is to find Dio and kill him."

"Heads up, here he comes!" Mira said.

(Cue- Jojo's Bizzare Adventure OST- Stardust Crusaders)

"I'm gonna rip you all apart!" a voice said inside. "Wheel of Fortune is gonna grind you into hamburger and splatter you all over these rocks!"

The car grew spikes and ran across the walls.

"Oh, no!" Joseph said.

'I-It's driving across the walls…" Kakyoin said.

"Hey, cars arent supposed to do that, right?" Baron asked.

"Of course not." Kazuichi said.

Everyone dodged Wheel of Fortune as it turned around.

"You wont get away!" the person inside said as small particles were being shot at them as they tried to dodge.'

" Whoa! Wait. This smell….Don't let it get on you! The stuff its shooting off...its gasoline!" Kazuichi shouted.

But it was too late as Jotaro was shot.

"Hahahaha! There we go!" the person inside said as he grabbed a cable from the car and sparked it as the sparks landed on Jotaro and he caught fire.

"You'll pay for that, Maniac!" Dan said.

"No dan, we wond be able to do a thing to whatever that thing is!" Marucho said as Jotaro burned up.

"Hahahahah! End of the road, Kujo! I win! Part 3...is over!" the guy said pointing.

Suddenly, an arm burst out of the ground as Jotaro came up again.

"What?!" the man said.

"How did he escape being burning?" Baron said.

"He mustlve used Star Platinum's punching to tunnel under ground and left his jacket to burn up." Hope said.

"You were talking about roads earlier. You can't end roads, a road is what you make for youself. Let me show you where mine is taking me." Jotaro said as Star Platinum appeared.

"Ah, no!" The driver said trying to pull away before Applejack used her strength to grab the car in reverse.

"You aint goin nowhere, Roadhog." Applejack said. "Sic em!"

"ORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum shouted as it punched the car condensing it as the guy was being crushed before squeezing out of his car. He was a skinny man with large muscular arms. He tried to get away before Applejack stopped him.

"Don't kill me! I was just in it for the money!" he shouted.

"You...just a coward. So…" Applejack said pulling back a fist and knocking him out.

After he was knocked out, the car let out steam before reverting to a tiny crappy piece of scrap.

"Oh god. To think it was disguising itself with such a small car. Its like a sheep that's just been shorn." Joseph said.

"Wow. What a piece of crap. So, what do we do with our mercenary?" Kazuichi asked.

'Leave that to me." Knuckles said.

The man was then chained to a boulder with a sign on it. "I am a priest in training. Do not disturb my ascetic exercises by undoing my restraints."

"Help! Help!" He said on top of a hill.

"Well, that takes care of him and the other stand users that were sent by the leader." Jotaro said.

"Lets see, there was Me, Jean, ZZ, Gray Fly, but he was murdered by Sayla. Then there was Imposter Captain Tenielle but from what I heard he was killed by Torafuzar. From what I know, there are six others that are hunting us right now. Strength, Devil, Temperance, Emperor, Hanged Man and Empress." Kakyoin said.

"Sounds like this Dio person has more than just his Nine Egypt Glory gods. He has all of the Arcana on his side one way or the other." Mira said.

"So what about it, Ace? We still gonna battle? Or did all of that prove us enough?" Hope asked.

"You've proved you were enough when you beat that car." Ace said.

"So, what exactly do we have to smash to beat these guys?" Natsu asked.

"There are three generators in Alpha, Beta and Gamma cities. Destroy them and we free the Bakugan." Mira said.

"First stop is Alpha." Baron said.

"You wanna ride with us?" Gray asked.

"We have our own form of transport, thank you." Miras aid as the HQ transformed into a car of sorts and dove off as the heroes followed.

"Alright, lets hit the road!" Joseph said. 


	4. Get Psyched

It was nighttime as they camped out.

"Tell us some more of these stories, please! Like the one about this Realm of Exploration, were you really turn into these... pokemon?" Baron asked.

"Baron, these creatueres arent real. Get a grip okay?" Ace asked.

"Pokemon arent real?" Indigo smirked. "You my friend, need to see one."

She took out a ball. "Okay! Come on out, Incineroar!" Indigo shouted as Incineroar came out as it and indigo both leaned against each other.

"So… cool!" Baron said. "Mistress Twilight, do you have one too?"

"Um…" Twilight said, blushing at the fact somebody called her 'mistress'.

"Ah, come on twilight, give him what he wants." Rainbow said.

"Well, here's a simple one. Go, Jangmo-o!" Twilight said calling it out.

"Wow. So cool." Baron said grabbing its tail before it bit onto his head. "Ow!"

"Yeah, he doesnt like it when that happens." Twilight said.

"Baron, why are you always like this?" Hope asked.

"Well, I keep thinking to myself, if I could be trained by Master Dan or you guys, maybe i could be stronger than you. So maybe you could show me how these Stands and pokemon work? Oh, and Master Dan can show me his moves?" Baron asked.

"Well, I suppose it couldnt hurt to…" Twilight said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mistress Twilight!" Baron said shaking her hand.

"Starting to regret it." Twilight said to herself.

Next morning…

Nemus and Drago stood in their full forms as Twilight stood with dan.

"Like this, Baron. Go, Decidueye!" Twilight shouted as Decidueye came out and stood before her.

"Okay…. Go, uh….little bug princess thing!" Baron said tossing out Ribombee.

"Its name is Ribombee." Twilight said.

"And now…" Dan said breathing in and pumping hard. "Get psyched, get psyched, get psyched! You too, Baron!"

The two of them repeated the same words over and over again. Ribombee sweatdropped as it looked back at Baron.

"Sorry, girl." Twilight said quietly.

"To you as well, Nemus. If you two can understand, these humans do funny things." Drago siad.

"I can understand. Bakugan are not responsible for thier brawlers. Nor are pokemon for their trainers. Mind you, I havent seen Baron this confident in a while." Nemus said.

"Really." Drago said.

"Okay. Let's get it on!" Dan said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't train with the two of you." Baron said.

"Huh?" Twilight said.

"You see, its my fault that I lost Tigrerra to the Vexos and N'doul…" Baron said as Joseph was startled.

"DId you say N'doul? Of the Nine Egypt Glory Gods? I have heard of him, but never seen him." Joseph said.

"Yeah. He took down Tigrerra easily using this weird jelly blob thing." Baron said.

"Hmm. Then it makes sense. His stand...is the Egyptian god of the Earth, Geb." Joseph said.

"He took Nemus and Tigreera out so easily… I dont think Id be able to face him ahain." Baron said.

"Then just run now." Mira said coming up and surprising hpe.

"So, thats it? You dont find a person worthy of this whole thing, you tell em to run?" Hope said. "What a team is supposed to do is support its members, not bad talk them."

""My point exactly. A team is only as strong as its weakest member." Mira said.

Suddenly, a ship crashed in front of them. Out of the cockpit first tumbled a crazy man with purple clothing and silver hair.

"You fool! Is everything a joke to you?" a woman in blue said.

"Those two…!" Luffy said.

"Mylene and Shadow." Knuckles said.

Shadow then got up as if nothing happened and laughed like crazy. "So, anyone of you got the guts to take me on?"

"Bring it, Crazy!" Natsu said.

"You dont stand a chance against all of us!" Indigo said.

"It will be just Baron fighting with you." Mira said. "But is he gonna jam or run?"

"Baron, i belive we can do this." Nemus said.

"Okay. Lets go, Everyone!" Baron said.

"Yeah! We're ready to go!" Natsu said.

"About time!" SHadow said loading his Gauntlet. "Gauntlet…"

"Powerstrike!" Both of them said as they activated them.

"Okay! Let's get it on! Gate card set!" Shadow said. "Bakugan brawl! Anchorsaur, Stand!"

A large black dinosaur then appeared.

"You and your lizard's goin down hard." Natsu said charging at it. "Fire dragon Kings...Demolition Fist!" he shouted hitting Anchorsour, doing its best to stand its ground only to fall from that one punch.

"Aw, man! WHo the heck is this guy?!" Shadow asked.

"Someone you shouldnt mess with, punk." Natsu said. "What did this guy do in Misthaltery?"

"Nothing but he did try to run us off the road with Mylene when we were heading to London." Aelita said.

"Thats a crime enough. Baron, get in here!" Gray said.

"Right." Baron said holding Nemus.

"Baron?" Nemus asked.

"Seeing them fight made me realize. If i dont give it everything ive got, how can i be just like Master Dan or Mistress Twilight if I don't even try?" Baron said.

"About timme you siad that. Lets go, Baron!" Nemus said closing up.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Nemus, Stand!" Baron said as Nemus appeared.

"Oh yes. Now were talking!" Nemus said swinging his staff as he stood tall.

"Nice to see you in the party, Nemus!" Hope said.

"Go, Darkus Atribee!" Shadoe said summoning a cross of butterfly and bee.

"Ability activate! Raven Lore!" Baron shouted.

"Hah! Ability activate! Vermillion Jetlack." Shadow said lowering Nemus's power.

"Ability activate! Shade Cocoon!" Baron said.

"You think that'll stop me? I'll just overwhelm you with power!" Shadow sadi calling out Hammersaur and Anchorsaur.

"Were getting cornered here! Baron, a little help, please!" Gray said pushing against them.

"Dont worry, he feel for it the minute he called them out. Watch this! Fusion Ability Activate! Closed Skylight!" Baron said as their powers were switched.

"No way!" Shadow said.

"Youre done! Ice Devil's Zero Long Sword!" Gray shouted slashing through the three of them, turning them into balls that went to Baron.

"Gotcha!" Indigo said.

"Hah! Top Darkus brawler my foot!" Hope said.

"Run home to your master and don't even think of coming back." Gray said.

As they flew off.

"I have to thank you all. If it werent for you and Mira's pushing, i wouldnt have helped." Baron said.

"But that is the key. Were at team, and teams help each other." Hope said.

"Thats what were for, right?" Jexi said.

"YEAH!" they shouted.

"Now let's get going." Joseph said. "We have a long road ahead of us." 


	5. Marucho's Mission

Mylene tossed three bakugan out the ship as she turned to go look for more.

"Hmm, with thsoe heroes out there, I need an extra hand. Send for one of those Stand users!" Mylene said.

"Ook ook." a voice said as behind her was an orangutan in a captain's suit.

"You? The user of the stand Strength?" Mylene said. "You cant be a normal monkey with a stand."

She snapped her fingers as two droids appeared.

"Show me what you can do, simian." Mylene said.

He shook his head no.

"Are you ignoring me you…" Mylene said feeling a hand on her back.

"Surely...you weren't thinking of commanding my own subordinates again, were you?" Dio said.

"How…?" Myelne said in shock. "Dio, i apologize. But what is it can this monkey do if he is the user of the Strength stand?"

"His stand takes the form of a ship. Since this is land he cant call it out. However, I do trust that Forever can do the deed." Dio said.

"Forever? So thats your name?" Mylene asked.

"Ook." it said as it stared at Mylene.

"ZZ Failed. Make sure you work with Forever because he is your supervisor." Dio said.

"Yes, Dio." Mylene said. "After you, Forever."

Forever Saluted asnd gestured mylene to come with him, noting that he already was preparing a trap. Or he was checking her out.

The next morning…

"What do you mean Marucho is gone?" Dan asked.

"He left last night and he wasn't in his room." Mira said.

"Hes been sitting on the sidelines a bit too long, Im afraid." Jospeh said. "Given his talent to use Aquos bakugan, mayve he went out to find one."

"Were near a forest of Wontu, he couldve gone there." Jotaro said.

"Don't worry. I already sent out some people to search for him. The Strauss siblings." Jexi said.

"We better be careful though. We should follow, just in case."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Jexi said.

With the Strauss family…

"We found Marucho already…" Mirajane said. "But who are you again?"

A bakugan was with him as Marucho stuffed his face with fruit.

"Oh yeah, I never saw you when Marucho was snared. My name is Elfin. You gotta admit, thats a much prettier name than Marucho, or even Mirajane or Lisanna. Wait, Marucho….do you happen to know a Bakugan named Preyas?" Elfin asked.

"He sure does, this guy was his partner." Elfman pointed to Marucho.

"So, you know Preyas?" Marucho asked.

"Before he was taken by the Vestal people, he used to talk about Earth and the Brawlers. Ooooh, and he was also a real charmer. It was love at first sight." Elfin said. "But when he was taken away, someone had to take care of the Wontu, who live here." Elfin said.

"In that case, you wanna help me save him?" Marucho asked. "I mean, be my partner?"

"Uh...I don't think so." Elfin said.

"What?" the four said.

"You aren't exactly what I have in mind for a partner Marucho." Elfin said.

"It wouldnt be thinking of a handsome man, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I need someone who knows how to have a good time." Elfin siad spinning around.

"But Marucho does. He and Preyas were very close, sometimes even doing the same stuff together. This is what he would want from you, right? Save him?" Mirajane said.

"Look, Marucho may not be that kind of good looking guy, but he's a real man deep down." Elfman said.

Befopre they could explain any further, Mylene flew over the forest with Forever riding along in his salor uniform. He used his stand to upgrade the ship they were, on, sucking in more Bakugan.

"It's Mylene again!" Lisanna said.

"And what the heck is that? An oragutan in a sailor outfit?" Mirajane asked.

"Ook?" Forever said before seeing Mirajane and Lisanna and getting hearts in his eyes as the ship changed its beam and sucked them up.

"No!" Elfmans aid.

"What are you doing? We dont need them!" Mylene said before seeing Marucho and Elfman up top.

"You witch and hairy monkey! Give those bakugan back!" Elfin said said.

"While youre at it, give me back my sisters too." Elfman said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mylene asked as Forever gripped his cap.

"Battle you, thats what! Man to man!" Elfman said.

"Yeah!" Marucho said. "You up for it, Elfin?"

"A battle with us should show em whos boss, thats for sure." Elfin said. "Um, you two are good, right?"

"Of course I am! And I think Elfman is too…" Marucho said. "Are you?"

"I am. I won't mess with your battle man...but I'm gonna rip that monkey apart!" Elfman shouted.

"Alright, lets go!" Marucho said.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Marucho and Mylene said.

"Gate Card, set!" Mylene said. "Your stand can manipulate ships, right? Youre free to use mine if you want."

Forever grinned as the ship shifted and changed before landing in the water as a huge freighter.

"Wanna take it to sea? I have no problem with that." Elfman said jumping aboard.

"And now, lets begin! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Aquos Abis Omega!" Mylene siad as a serpent appeared on the water.

"Okay. Lets rock and roll, Marucho." Elfin said.

"You bet! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Marucho said.

Froim out of a halo came a cross between an amphibian and a humanoid fairy like creature. Elfin had a frog sort of hat on her head as well as two fin like hair items, and a tail to boot.

"Sun, wind and rain combine!" Elfin said f;ashily appearing in a way so stylish, you think it was Sailor Moon as the frog croaked. "Let Aquos Elfin Appear Marucho! Theres still time to run away!"

From the start, Elfin had 400 Gs.

"Huh, not a bad look." Elfman said as Forever beat his chest. "You are...what the?" Elfman said seeing his feet sinking into the floor. "I get it. This is your stands actual ability. You control everything on this ship."

Forever grinned as it was walking away.

"You really think you're getting away? Take Over Beast Soul: Jet Black Sword!" Elfman shouted as his arm turned black with claws as it ripped him out of the floor. "Now I'll…!"

"Ability activate! Dry World!" Mylene said as the water exploded into mist.

"It's just a little mist. This wont hurt me." Elfin said.

But the water was all around Abis omega as Forever and Elfin quickly realized what Mylene did.

"Agh! oooh oh, ooooh!" Forever said as the ship fell.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Elfman shouted.

"This doesn't concern you." Mylene said.

"You witch. I'll…" Elfman began before seeing Forever sneak inside. "You won't get away that easy!" he said following after him.

"Whoa, hey watch it pal!" Elfin said dodging Abis's striked. "Ugh, Ive had enough of this! Attribute Change, Ventus!" Elfin said changing to Ventus.

"Yes. And Dry World's affect won't work." Marucho said.

It didn't take Elfin long to defeat Abis as it went back to her.

"Interesting. She might just be worth keeping." Mylene said.

Back with Forever, he was safely down in a room below as he looked into a cage with Mirajane and Lisanna inside.

"Ook ook." he said approaching it.

"You better let us go. Elfman's gonna come and take you…" Lisanna said as Forever looked at her with lust as he reached for her. He ooked stupidly before hearing something crash through the door. He turned around to see Elfman with an I'm gonna kill you look on his face.

"Give...them….back." he growled.

Forever looked frightened as he then showed his stomach and started begging for his life.

"Normally when an animal shows its stomach, its a sign of surrender. You surrendering?" Elfman asked as it was shaking its head yes. "Normally, I'd forgive a man...but...you ain't worth calling a man. Take Over Beast Soul!" Elfman shouted going into full Beast Form. "Now you are gonna get gone!" he shouted as he repeatedly beat against Forever.

The orangutan begged for mercy as it was being punched into oblivion before being punched out of the ship all bloody and bleeding as he sunk down into the lake below.

"Once again, Elfman saves us, huh Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah. Never doubted him for a minute." Mirajane said as the ship was starting to break apart.

"Come on." Elfman said grabbing them as they jumped out of the sinking ship as it broke apart and sank down to the bottom with its user.

"You made it out!" Marucho said.

"Argh, Dio's gonna kill me!" Mylene said.

Forever: Dead

"You should be more focused on me!" Elfin said. "Attribute Change: Darkus!"

Elifn switched again to Darkus.

"Let Darkus Elfin Appear, so I can make you guys disappear!" Elfin said going against Stug and Clawser.

"I can still make up for this by taking you down. Ability activate! Power Merge!" Mylene said as the two drained Elfin's power.

"Argh, no fair!" Elfin said.

"Marucho, help her!" Elfman said.

"Ability Activate, Twinback!" Marucho said as the drain reversed.

"Whaddya know? I feel like new!" Elfin said.

"And followed by another Ability, Moon Rainbow!" Marucho said as the sky blackened.

"And now for a new trick. Nothing up my sleeve...now watch as I make you...disappear." Elfin said firing two Darkus energy shots taking both Bakugan out.

"Yes!" Mirajane said.

"Somethings wrong, that shoulda taken her Life down to Zero." Elfman said as clouds gathered. A 4 dimensional Pyramid appeared in the air next to Mylene.

"Bakugan Trap! Come, Tripod Theta!" Mylens said as it soared into the sky and opened up. It then transformed into a humanoid representing poseidon, with a trident and a necklace having three triangles with symbols resembling Aquos, Ventus and darkus. Below its feet, there writhes octopus tentacles.

"A Bakugan Trap? She actually had one?" Mirajane said.

"She had an ace up her sleeve, and she played it at the right time." Elfman said.

The three could only watch as Tripod Theta used its powers to drain Elfin of her power as well as the energy bodies of the Bakugan before it. Before Elfin could be drained entirely, Marucho Activated Delta Marine Snow and saved her. Before Mylen could do anymore, she was distracted by someone else, but they didnt have time to know as the Strauss siblings carried marucho to safety with Elfin in tow.

Later…

"We didnt get a good look at the guy, but he sure as hell threw out a Ventus Reactor card. You think it could be…?" Elfman said.

"Gotta be. Can you think of anyone else on our side?' Hope said.

"Honestly, we don't know who it is. But if they're on our side, they're fine by me." Jexi said.

"Another thing, we fought the guy with the Strength Stand. It was a frickin monkey. But I sent him sinking to Davy Jones locker." Elfman said.

"That was the Strength user alright. One more down, five to go." Kakyoin said.

"Im glad you decided to stick around, Elfin." Lisanna said.

"Well,I couldnt just leave someone who saved me high and dry. We're partners, arent we?" Elfin said.

"I'm so glad about this, Elfin.' Marucho said.

"Were getting better, and we'll keep goin." Hope said. 


	6. Zexi's Travels! Swordsman & Mad Doctor

We open to the wastelands of New Vestroia as walking through them were three figures in robes.

"We've been travelling these wastes for such long time. Where are we even going?" asked one of them in back.

"I don't really know but what I do know is...where we are going...our next member awaits." the lead said as the wind pushed his hood off to reveal Zexi.

Name: Zexi

Species: Human

Age: 10

Type of Enhanced: ?

Inherited powers from: ?

"It is still a mystery as to how we ended up here." Tulip said taking her hood off. "I remember us travelling through France before ending up in this strange place."

Name: Tulip

Species: Elf

Age: 40

Type of Enhanced: Common

Inherited powers from: Gray Fullbuster

"I'd be lying if I said I knew where we are, but you just gotta go with what life throws your way." Zexi said. "I'm trusting my senses and going with them."

"I'm starting to think this is not about revenge against Twilight." Leonis said.

Name: Leonis Pendragon

Species: Human

Age: 10

Abilities: Summoner

"You're just now realizing that?" Tulip said.

As they traveled across the wastes, they soon came across a curious sight. A small building in the middle of the wastes.

"Strange, I did not think someone would live this far out into such a arid area such as this." Tulip said.

"Yeah. But maybe we can ask them for some food and water. We're almost out." Leonis said.

"All right. Besides, maybe they have some soft beds for a nice nap." Zexi said.

Approaching the building, they opened the door to see the inside was akin to that of a normal house with a small bed, a kitchen as well as a bookshelf.

"Hmm. Looks like normal house to me, but where is the owner?" Leonis asked.

"They must be out right now. We shouldn't be intru-" Tulip said as Zexi checked the fridge. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Checking the fridge. I'm hungry." Zexi said grabbing some ramen inside. "Ah still warm."

"What? Hmm, that would mean he or she were in here very recently." Leonis said. "Question is, where are they?"

"Hmm." Tulip thought before spotting a bust. She grabbed its head as she tilted it backwards to show a button. She pressed it as the bookcase moved to reveal a secret underground passage.

"The house is just a front for whatever's down there. Down there is most likely where our owner is." Tulip said as the three headed down.

While down in the lab, there were tubes filled with multiple Bakugan but in the main tank was a large creature with stitches all over its body and multiple arms. But before it laughed a man scientist.

"Ahahahaha! At last, I am at the peak of my most ultimate creation yet! After so long, I shall create him. My artificial Yo-kai! Then I, Dr. Maddiman, will have my revenge on those who have wronged me. But first..."

He then approached a young man who was tied up and in samurai garb as well as having three swords nearby. "You, young man. I don't know how you ended up in this past world, but I know you don't belong here. I know about you and your family history. You come from a farming family in the 5th universe during the Sengoku Era. Your father was a traveler that made love with your mother before he left but she took his last name. I know about you, the enhanced known as...Kenshin Flux!"

Name: Kenshin Flux of the 5th Flux Family

Age: 13

Species: Human

Type of Enhanced: Rare

Inherited powers from: Roronoa Zoro, Ichiro Ogami, Peko Pekoyama

He just muttered something as Maddiman leaned in.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked before Kenshin cocked his head back before headbutting the doctor.

"Ow! You rotten little!" Maddiman said.

"I do not care what is done with me. I do not care if I am not from this universe. I will not stop until I reach the level. I will become a warlord like past warriors before me. True, I was named after one of the fiercest warriors of my time, but my name alone is not what makes me." Kenshin said.

"Grr. We'll see how high and mighty you feel when I take your enhanced powers and put them into Hansfull in...what the?" Maddiman said seeing Leonis pushing the button. "Not yet!"

"Huh?" Leonis said as the creature broke it open in a berserker rage.

"I'm outta here." Maddiman said vanishing.

"There was a monster down here?" Tulip said working hard to freeze it in place as it was breaking out.

"Guess we know what the lab was for." Zexi said.

"Need to work fast. Summon the Starfish Prince, Starfy!" Leonis shouted.

Before him appeared a small starfish that fired stars at the tubes freeing the Bakugan inside.

"All of you out the top! We'll handle the monster!" Zexi shouted as the Bakugan fled.

'Hey, you there!" Kenshin shouted to Zexi. "Untie me."

"Hmm. I don't know...you seem kind of sketchy to me. What would I get by freeing you?" Zexi smirked.

Kenshin then smirked as well. "If you let me go, I'll follow you wherever you go, even if its the pits of hell itself."

"Yeah. I think I can work with that." Zexi said as he broke off Kenshins restraints as he grabbed his swords. After which, he charged at Hans Full.

"Don't be a fool!" Tulip shouted.

"Three Sword Style: Frantic Petal Blizzard!" Kenshin shouted as he slashed through Hans Full as the monster was falling to pieces as from its cuts poured out cherry blossoms instead of blood as it fell to the ground and completely dissolved into cherry blossoms. "Rest in piece. You weren't meant for this world. May your weary spirit find a perfect rest."

"Whoa. You gotta admit, that was pretty rad." Leonis said.

The four were soon outside.

"I am an honorable man so I shall keep my word. I will join your company and follow you always." Kenshin said. "My name is Kenshin."

"Kenshin...nah. People are gonna mix you up for someone else so we'll just call you Ken." Zexi said smiling.

"I suppose my name does not matter. I will still follow." Ken said.

"Yes! We got our 3rd member. 7 more to go!" Zexi said proudly.

The four continued onward through the wastes with their newest member in tow as they continued their journey.

Meanwhile in another secret lab, Maddiman was returning as someone in the dark approached him.

"Sir, how did the experiment go?" it asked nervously.

"Shut it girl!" he shouted as he went to a work table. "Damn it. First those 6 with their legendary Yo-kai and now by 4 punk kids. Damn them all. But, I won't complain. My next project will allow me all the revenge I could want!" he laughed.

He approached a table and pull off a sheet to reveal a human body that was stitched together all over. The body appeared to be female. "Don't worry, my dear. Like my other creations, I shall bring you back to life to exact my revenge no matter what. It's almost time to breathe in new life into you. I understand you were a very powerful soldier in life before it was cut so tragically during that event. But I found your body in that morgue. Now, I shall bring you back to life..."

The face it bore showed it to be a girl with black hair and freckles and pale skin with parts of her body stitched up with other parts.

"... Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba!" he shouted.


	7. The Taste of Defeat

"I've called you all here to say, that you sorely have underestimated our Heroic foe." Dio said.

"We can crush em, just give us some more chances, Dio!" Shadow said.

"Its perfectly clear these heroes are strong. They were able to beat ZZ no problem, and Forever lost because he and Mylene didnt work together." a boy with long blue hair said.

"Your point, Gus?" Dio asked.

"I will go this time. And I must be paired up with someone I can work with so i can capture Drago for Master Spectra." Gus said.

"Heh, thats stupid. Who in Dio's ranks is good enough to be with you?" Lync asked.

"I will not let you pair up with anyone, Gus. Because I have already sent a special little gift with suggestion from the user of the stand that represents the Devil, Devo." Dio said.

"Ugh, him? Hes just a thug." Mylene said.

"Don't let his appearance fool you. Devo is a very well trained assassin. Devo the Cursed. I've allowed him this chance and he will get the job done." Dio said.

At the ships, a small package was delivered to the heroes.

"Strange. Didn't think we would be receiving anything." Hope said.

"Hmm. No return address." Nami said.

"I guess I'll open it." Sunny said as she cautiously opened the box and inside of it was a very ugly looking doll. "Ugh!" she said in disgust.

"Wait, that's all? A doll?" Lacy asked.

"Theres something going on here. I just dont know what." Hope said.

"It's just a doll. And it doesn't look that bad." Fluttershy said. "If you guys aren't going to see it on the inside, I'll just keep it in my room."

"Just be careful." Hope said.

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

She placed the doll in her room as she relaxed looking at animal books.

The rest of the group then saw Dan being confronted by Gus.

"I didnt expect the Vexos to attack so soon." Hope said.

"Im not waiting around for Dio's lackey to bide his time to strike. Master Spectra must have Drago to appease Hydron." Gus said. "And I might as well crush you puny heroes."

"Puny?!" Edwards said.

"You asked for it! You and us, right here, right now!" Dan said loading up his gauntlet card.

"If you insist." Gus said.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" they both shouted.

Back on the ship, Jean was looking for Fluttershy. "Miss Fluttershy! The battle is about to….Ah!" Jean said seeing the room a wreck.

"What is going on!" he shouted as it echoed.

"I see. He already launched his attack before I got here." Gus said.

"Someones in the ship? Jeans in there! Whos in there?" Joseph said.

"To be honest. No one is actually in there. But something from them is. I hope you didn't check the mail today." Gus said.

"The Doll!" Hope said.

"Its actually the stand of Devo, Ebony Devil. He can control it from a distance so he sent it instead of coming here himself." Gus said.

"Fluttershy is in there too." Jexi said before the ship blared as shutters went all over it. "Damn, he triggered the lockdown."

"We gotta finish this fast so we can bust back in there! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said. "Drago, stand!"

Drago spun out of his tornado and roared.

"You wont get the chance to stop what Devo has in store for your friends. Bakugan Brawl!" Gus said. "Vulcan Stand!" Gus said as a large armored humanoid creature rose.

"We couldn't even get in if we tried. The lockdown nullifies any power and can only be deactivated from the inside." Jexi said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Hope asked.

"Nope. Its up to them now." Jexi said.

"So now you are at the mercy of.. Primo Vulcan!" Vulcan said.

"Bring it!" Dan said.

Inside the ship with Fluttershy and Jean.

"Im glad we found each other, but Hope was right, that doll is evil. And I thought he was judging it for its looks." Fluttershy said as the two were hiding under the bed.

"Its going to be fine. We just need to lie low." Jean said.

"Heheheh! Where are you, Polnareff? Come out so I can bite your thing right off." the doll cackled.

"S-Scary…" Fluttershy peeped. "This is not what I was wanting to happen. Its wrecking my room and even shattered my vanity mirror."

"Yes. Its even managed to shut everyone out. But, I wonder why it ran out of the room in such a hurry." Jean said before the doll ran back inside with several water bottles as it began frantically pouring them all over the bed and around it as well.

"Silver Chariot!" Jean shouted as he tried to stab it before it jumped off Chariot and grabbed onto the overhead light.

"Hehehe! You should really check the floor, Polnareff." the doll laughed.

"The floor and the bed, they're covered in water." Fluttershy said.

"Yes. Now I wonder what will happen when I drop this down on it." Devo said holding a hairdryer.

"That looks the the hairdryer I tossed out the other day. Oh no." Fluttershy said.

"I'll tell you one thing, you won't be drying off." he cackled setting it to high before dropping it.

"No…" Fluttershy said.

"Hehehe! I win!" Devo said before the hair dryer and his head were pierced by Silver Chariots sword. "But, how did you…"

"You broke the mirror! I can see perfectly from any angle." Jean said.

Chariot bashed the doll around the room before Jean and Fluttershy rose up. "Nice to meet you!" they both said.

The doll tried to run before Chariot sliced off its legs.

"Now before we end this, what do you know about a guy with 2 right hands and his stand?" Jean asked.

"You're an idiot. Assassin's don't go around spreading info on other people's stand. They only do so if either them or their target is about to die." Devo said.

"You said you were gonna bite off my thing, weren't you?" Jean said as the doll made a charge on him. "So…"

Chariot them quickly sliced up the doll into pieces. "I'll cut you everywhere except there." Jean said.

After Gus had won his battle with Dan and walking away, he soon saw something near by. He peeked behind a rock pillar, surprised to see a cut up body behind it. "So, even you couldn't do the deed."

Devo the Cursed: Dead

After the loss and the lockdown was done, a bloodied Jean and Fluttershy helping him headed to the main room.

"Ah, Jean. Just in time. We need to search the house to find that doll and protect you guys." Hope said.

"Ugh...I'm beat." Jean said before passing out. 


	8. Return of a Friend

"Dio, Devo has failed his mission. Gus tried to acquire Drago, but you know the rules of Bakugan Capture." Spectra said.

"Indeed, the winning bakugan's Gs have to be 500 points higher than the other. Gus was only holding back, was he not?" Dio said looking at him.

"I meant to win, Master Dio! In the process, i was also-" Gus began.

"Never the less. This win will surely raise some morale. But, the next time you battle, try and capture Drago. That foolish prince is complaining about not having it." Dio said.

"Hydron can be demanding at times." Spectra said. "Are you planning to send another agent yourslef?" he said before being choked.

"Agent? Agent?" he said. "You are a fool. Agent would mean they are friends. They are not. Nothing but servants and minions to do my bidding." Dio said tossing Spectra into a wall.

"Master Spectra!" Gus said running to his side. "He meant no disrespect. Servant is what he meant to say."

"Silence, suck up. Enya has told me that the user who's card represents Temperance has already moved out." Dio said. "Now go and do not fail."

"Y-yes." Gus said walking out.

Spectra just glared at Dio before he left. "Dio. He doesn't care about us. All he sees us as are children he can easily manipulate." Spectra said to Gus.

At the Main Base…

"Hermit Purple!" Joseph said as his Stand tapped into the monitors as Mira and Ace came in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Gramps, what are you doing?!" Ace asked in shock.

"Get those tentacles off there! Thats very delicate equipment!" Mira said.

"I'm using Hermit Purple to relay a spirit message." Joseph said.

" Couldnt youve asked first? We need that to get to Alpha City." Ace said.

"It will be fine, your equipment will still function properly." Avdol said.

"How can you be so sure? That purple thorny stuff looks dangerous." Ace said.

"While Hermit Purple has no physical manifestation like Hierophant Green, Silver Chariot, Star Platinum, or my own Magician's Red, its power of spirit divination is incredible." Advol said.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." Joseph said as the monitor randomly switched channels.

"There...is….a...trai...tor." the monitor said.

"A traitor in the ranks?" Mira said.

"Thats not good." Ace said. "Worse, there are hundreds of us. Finding the mole is gonna be like searching through a haystack. Hey, do you have any idea who the guy is?"

"Ace, I dont think the divination goes that far…" Mira said.

"Kak...yo...in." it said.

"Kakyoin?" Jexi said.

"Oh no, he went with Jotaro and Dan after Gus called him out!" Hope said.

The vision then changed to a back picture of Dio as he looked at the them.

"Dio!" JExi said.

"Well, this is someone I haven't seen in 100 years. Oh, and the blue haired little bug is with you as well." Dio said.

"Who are you calling bug?" Hope said. "And for your information, we already know your little Mole trick. Somones pretending to be Kakyoin, and its one of your servants, right?"

"What was the name of your hometown? Metal City was it? Tell me, how would you feel if it and everyone inside were wiped out in a single day?" Dio asked.

"Our town…!" Mary said.

"He wouldnt…!" Daisy said.

"I would. So, here's what will happen. You try and figure out my tricks...I'll destroy a building and kill 100 people." Dio said. "Each time."

"Dio, there really is no love in your heart." Jexi said. "When I find you, I'm gonna finished what Jonathan started and bury you in the ground myself!"

"Heh. Funny. Blazer said the same thing when we met 100 years ago." Dio said before the monitor exploded.

"Darn. If we expose the spy, he'll annihilate a bit of Metal Town. Hes making this hard." Hope said.

"I expected Dio to do something like this. He knows how you are Hope. He's prepared for your tricks." Jexi said.

"So, what do we do? We cant just leave Jotaro and Dan out there with Gus and whoevers impersonating Kakyoin." Daisy said.

"Yes. Especially with that strange report we intercepted the other day." Ace said.

"Weird report?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Apparently a small house had Bakugan trapped inside. According to some of the vestal authorities, it was a cover for a lab creating some monster." Mira said. "When they checked it out, all the Bakugan were freed and the monster was killed."

"You think it was someone else in there?" Hope asked.

"They found security footage. It looks like four kids. One of which had black hair." Baron said as Jexi smiled hearing that.

"Black hair? Why does that sound...Jexi?" Hope asked as Jexi chuckled.

"You made a real stride kid. But you still have a long way to go." Jexi grinned.

A blast then could be heard from the far end of the canyon.

"Looks like the battles started." Mira said. "Lets go cheer dan on!"

They ran to the canyon to see Primo Vulcan and Drago clashing hard, Rocket Fists and Fireballs everywhere.

"Whoa! This is intense." Natsu said.

"But where's…" Pit began before they saw Jotaro struggling against some yellow slime substance.

"What the hell is that? A yellow slime?!" Gray asked.

"Get back! Dont attack it!" Jotaro said.

"What are we supposed to do? Its just a ball of goop!" Hope said.

"More than that. Its my wonderful Stand." a voice said as a shirtless man rose with it. "You see, Yellow Temperance is all powerful."

"So thats what you really look like?" Dan asked. "What do they call you, Temperance Stand Owner?"

"I am Rubber Soul. I'm here to kill you lot for the money." Rubber Soul said.

"You all need to be careful." Avdol said. "Yellow Temperance has no physical form, instead, it takes on the form of a slime of yellow that will absorb you if you touch it."

"I tried roasting it with Drago's fire, but that thing just shook it off!" Dan said shielding from a crash.

"Lets try another way!" Gray said. "Ice Devil's Rage!" he shouted letting loose an icy breath, freezing the slime solid in ice.

"You got him, Gray my darling! I knew no one could…!" Juvia started.

"Wait, look!" Mira said.

Some of the slime was starting to escape.

"Hahaha! You cannot freeze Yellow Temperance or stop it. DO...YOU...UNDERSTAND?" Rubber Soul said laughing.

"If we cant burn or freeze it…" Jotaro said.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted slicing through Tempereance only for it not to work. "Neither does water."

"Hahahaha! A haha…" Rubber Soul laughed as a swordsman appeared behind him. "Wait, I suddenly feel like…" he said before swords were put to his neck.

"I've been looking for you." he said as Rubber looked behind to see Kenshin. "You remember me? I'm the one you robbed and left in the hands of that scientist!"

"Gah." Rubber said sweating.

"Whoa. That guy seems cool." Damien said.

"He took advantage of Rubber's own frailty and used it against him, well done." Mira said.

"Now start talking. What do you know of the man with two right hands, J. Geil?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah! Please don't kill me. His stand is Hanged Man, it hides inside of reflective objects. That's its power. It can work from the shadows. Please don't kill me." Rubber begged.

"Note. I'm only asking on behalf of the victims he's killed. I have no interest. But I would like interest in taking you out for dishonoring me with that act." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Rubber asked. "You first!"

Temperance tried to attack from behind before Kenshin sliced it apart with one sword strike, leaving it to disintegrate into cherry blossoms.

"You try to have me killed from behind? How cowardly. An attack from behind means shame for any swordsman or warrior." Kenshin said.

"No no. I was just having a laugh. I was kidding." Rubber said.

"Kidding? In that case, let's laugh together." Kenshin said. "Two Sword Style: Laughing under the Clouds!" he said slashing through him with a cross shaped attack as he fell. "May your soul find peaceful rest under the cherry blossoms."

"Whoa. Now he's even cooler." Zinia said.

"My business here is done." Kenshin said sheathing his swords and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Hope said. "Are you with HIM? Zexi?"

"That does not concern you who I am with." Kenshin said. "I don't speak with the foolish."

Kenshin then disappeared as the blossoms revealed Shun countering Gus and assisting with Spectra who joined the battle, but after Drago and Heliios butted heads, he shined to unlock a new ability.

"Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Dan said as both dragons powers switched and Drago ended Helios.

"Magnificent! So this is the power of that Dragonoid!" Spectra thought. "If I have it, this power could easily put Dio in his place!"

Spectra and Gus then turned and left them.

Back at Base, Shun caught them up on what had happened, practicing his Ninja techniques before being sucked into a Vestroia rift, saving his new partner, Ingram, from capture.

"From then on, Ingram and I worked to free the bakugan, and you can guess who turned up to save Marucho." Shun said.

"So you can guarantee were almost to Alpha City?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, and there are some mysterious figures there that have been trying to break in and destroy the entire thing. I don't know who they are, but they seem bent on destroying it." Shun said.

"Wed better be careful, then." Mira said. 


	9. Freedom Seekers

Above the city of Alpha at night floated a young girl who was literally flying in midair. "Poor little Bakugan, trapped under the thumb of people who have no idea what they have. You don't have to worry for much longer. I promise, all of you will be freed." she said smiling.

Name: Skyler

User of the Wind Style of Ultimate Color Fighting

"But, in order to free all of you...the generator needs to go." Skyler said. "You shall have freedom!" she declared.

"But is it just you on this team?" asked a voice as a girl with wetted down hair stood on a building. "Seriously, this is such a drag."

Name: Jane

User of the Acid Style of Ultimate Color Fighting

"You didnt have to come on my request, Jane. You'd do much more harm than good. Anything you touch melts. You melt the bakugan on accident while they are balls, almost killing them." Skyler said.

"I was bored with nothing better to do." Jane replied. "I thought there would be some excitement. But man is this boring."

"This is why you never had fun. No one gave you any interest." Skyler said.

"And you got no friends because they cant reach you. Literally." Jane said.

"I love flying. I never touch the ground." Skyler said. "Been like this since a kid."

"Ugh, whatever. Are we hitting the generator or are we gonna spend the night talking?" Jane demanded.

"The Dimension controller is too well guarded. Without a plan, we cant.. Huh?" Skyler said as flashes were heard in the city as they went inside. There they could see something that was… metal.

It was a large weyvern like bakugan, only made entirely out of chrome and steel and painted green. It had large metal wings and beading eyes with a long tail.

"A poor innocent Bakugan in pain!" Skyler said.

"Wait, it doesn't look like one. It has metal plating and there isn't any sort of life aura around it. I think….its a robot." Jane said.

"A robotic Bakugan? How twisted!" Skyler said.

It still let out a cry as it was being blasted with shocks before it smashed open the dome and scatterd Professor Clay and the other scientists.

"Its breaking lose!" One said.'

"Impossible!" Professor Clay said.

"I'm gonna stop you evil monster!" Skyler said flying right at it.

"And here we go again." Jane said following after.

Skyler flied around it and tried to attack it as it blasted Energy.

"Contain Altair at once! Its supposed to obey our orders!" Professor Clay said.

"You're energy is powerful, but I will put an end to you, mechanical monster. Wind Slicer!" Skyler said generating air cutting attacks that hit Altair all over.

"There she goes again." Jane said panting, having chased after her. " But if she really wants to make a change, you gotta take out a bird by melting its wings. Acid Chain!" She shouted tossing a chain of acid around Altair's wing, melting away at its metal.

"Return it, now!" Lync said. "Im supposed to use it, remember?!"

"Im trying!" Professor Clay said as Lync turned on his gauntlet.

"I bet if i use some of Altair's abilities, it'll listen." Lync said. "Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!"

Aleir responded to the new signal and launched two energy disks around the chains, breaking them and then launching them at Skyler.

She easily flew out of the way as they went past her. "Wind Destruction Disc!" Skyler said creating a disc of wind and tossing it, destroying the two energy discs.

"You think youre so smart! Double Ability Activate!" Lync said. "Thunder Flaere Plus Thunder Booster!"

Altair then locked on to Skyler and fired a connecting beam, sapping her energy.

"Argh, no! My powers… This is just like before…"

A small flashback showed Skyler inside of a cell chained to the ground. She had been locked there after opposing the rule of Avia. She then heard clashing outside as she looked out to see Pit's battle with Rufflet which made her look at him with awe.

"I won't….ever be trapped like that again." Skyler said as she broke out of the ability.

"Oh no!" Lync said as Altair sparked.

"It couldnt handle the Double Ability! Altairs power is draining fast!" a scientist said.

"Do something! Or else all our work on the first Cybernetic-" Professor Clay began.

"Sir…" one of them said as wind gathered above Skyler.

"I hate seeing people lose their freedom, be that human, vestal or bakugan. So….I'm gonna eliminate the source of this worlds sadness. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" she shouted as a large woman made of wind appeared behind her as it held a spear. "Wind Goddesses….Wind Slicing Spear!" she shouted as it tossed the spear at Altair, ripping the creature apart with its parts scattering.

"No!" Professor Clay said.

"Hey, what gives?!" Lync said.

"Do you know what youve done?!" Professor Clay asked.

Skyler then took in a deep breath. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted.

Professor Clay was speechless.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID ROBOT. I CARE THAT YOU MOCK LIFE LIKE THIS! ITS SOMETHING I CAN'T STAND. SO, AS LONG AS I AM AROUND….EVERYONE WILL HAVE FREEDOM!" she shouted.

"I've never seen her like this before." Jane said surprised.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES….THIS WHOLE WORLD WILL BE FREE!" she shouted before flying off.

Professor Clay the shook off the fear and still saw Jane.

"Get her!" Professor Clay said.

"Nope, Im out." Jane said leaping down from the dome. "This is definitely interesting. Maybe I'll stick with her a little while longer." she said as her body covered in acid as she melted right into the ground.

Outside of the city, Skyler and Jane were watching.

"Kinda cool how you did things like that." Jane said. "All of that from your heart...I like it."

"Thanks, I just want to protect the Bakugan even if I am alone." Skyler said.

"Who said you're alone? We're working as partners right?" Jane asked.

"You...you really mean that?" Skyler asked.

"Heh. You made an enemy of an entire city. You think I'm just gonna leave you alone by yourself after that? Fat chance." Jane said.

"Thank you." Skyler said.

"So, let's keep the freedom train rolling for the Freedom Seekers." Jane said.

"Freedom Seekers?" Skyler asked.

"Our group name. Pretty cool right? People who only want others to be free to make their own choices." Jane said.

"Freedom Seekers...I like it." Skyler said.

"So, let's spread the freedom." Jane said as they shook hands.


	10. Freedom Run

It was the final round of the Alpha Bakugan tournament, the Vexos Round, as Ace and Shun Faced off against Volt alone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… we have an announcement to make. Due to some technical difficulties, the match has been altered. Lync of the Vexos has suffered an accident with his Bakugan and will not participate today." an announcer said as the audience groaned.

"What happened?" Volt asked. "I thought you had something for today."

"Uh...things out of our control turned our plans topsy turvy." Lync said.

"DOnt worry, I can take these two by myself." Volt said.

"Youd better not get cocky, Volt. 2 v 1 and youre okay with it?" Ace asked.

"If you ask me, hes getting careless. Still, we need to draw this out." Shun said.

"Let the final round begin!" the announcer said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Volt said tossing out a new bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Haos Brontes!" he said as a humanoid creature with dangling arms appeared.

"Its showtime!" Brontes said. "Smile. Its an honor to be hammered by the mighty Brontes."

"Lets go." Ace said. "Its finally time, Bakugan Brawl! Percival, Stand!"

Aces bakugan spun like Drago and out from a purple tornado came a humanoid gargoryle creature with mouth bracelets and large horns.

"Finally, some action!" Percival said.

"Oh yeah, Percival didnt show up before when we were about to battle Ace." Hope said.

"That ZZ guy ruined our chance to shine, Percival. We'd better give our friends a show." Ace said.

"You got it, Ace." Percival said.

"Us too." Shun said. "Bakugan Brawl! Ingram, stand!" Shun said throwing out and revealing a humanoid bird like creature.

"Whoa, so youre ingram. I only ever got a glimpse, but still, cool!" Rainbow said.

"I am not that impressive, young one." Ingram said in a firm, female voice.

"Still, Ace is right, 2v1?" Rainbow asked. "Hey, Cyber Jester! Doesnt this seem a little unfair for you?"

"Right. Hol Horse. Show time!" Volt shouted as a man in cowboy gear took the stand.

"Seriously? I don't normally fight weak little girls." he said.

"I'm no little girl...pardner." Rainbow said.

"But that just crossed the line." Hol Horse said as both him and Rainbow entered the ring.

"Whats this?! Two competitors without a single bakugan just entered the arena without warning!" an announcer said.

"Hehehe. Emperor!" he called out as a gun appeared in his hands.

"The Emperor? So thats your Stand?" Rainbow said.

"Hehe. Let's go." Hol Horse said firing off rounds of bullets.

Rainbow then jumped out of the way before the bullets turned and went right into her back.

"What the?" Rainbow said.

"Yehahaha! That won't work. My Stand also lets me control the direction of the bullets." Hol Horse said.

"Ow… Its lucky that didnt hit my spine or id be out." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, be careful!" Sunset said. "If hes like a marksman, he'll track you good!"

"Hes like the best at what he does, maybe number one. Right?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah, No. 1 aint my style. Better to be Number 2 than number 1. Which is why...I'm not here alone." Hol Horse smirked as Rainbow felt something stab her. She turned to see a humanoid creature with knives. "My partners stand, Hanged Man. He was in the reflective surface of your sword there."

"Oh great, him." Rainbow siad. "J. Geil!"

"He must be hiding somewhere in the stadium, we have to find him!" Hope said.

"He could be anywhere, though." Baron said.

"Not so. Just look for a guy with two right hands." Tails said.

"How are we even supposed to know who has that kinda thing?" Dan asked.

"I got it!" Nami said taking out a coin. "Hey, all look up!"

The crowd looked at her as they saw a guy in the back trying to slip out.

"There! Thats him!" Dan said.

"Hands up so we can see em, pal!" Jotaro said.

The man stopped and turned round, raising his hands. The crowd gasped, as his hands were indeed…

"That man….has two right hands!" shouted a person from the rear.

"It really is him." Jean said as Geil was starting to panic. "You killed my sister!"

"Look, you can let me go. You sister would have." Geil said before Chariot stabbed him.

"You are the reason she's dead!" he shouted as Chariot repeatedly stabbed him before launched him onto a gate which his leg landed through a spike as he hung upside down.

"Now we got this guy right were we want em!" Gray said.

"Uh, you realize he's dead right?" Natsu asked.

"Huh, he is? Well then…" GRay said as the title rolled up.

J. Geil: Dead

"Whatre you gonna do now, Horsey?" Rainbow said, still able to move but bleeding all over.

"This answer your question…..bye!" Hol Horse said as he ran.

"Huh. He ran. Well, I would have expected him to stay longer but...take what you can get." she said before passing out.

'Now, where were we?" Ace said as Percival and Bronties Squared off.

"I was about to sign your death warrant! Ability activate!" Volt said. "Darkus Scythe!"

A black scythe then appeared in Brontes hands.

"What the?! Darkus?!" Hope said seeing Dan and the others gone.

"Impossible! Brontes is Haos, he cant use any Darkus ability!" Ogami said.

"Brontes must be special. He can use Haos and Darkus." Sakura said.

"Take this!" Brontes said as Percival blocked it.

"You dont know the meaning of Darkus power. Double Ability Activate!" Ace said. "Black Maiden plus Darkus Thunder!"

Percival broke the scythe and channeled down dark lighting.

"Oh yeah! Bring down the thunder, big guy!" Zinia asid.

"Consider it brought!" Percival said striking down Brontes forcing him back into Ball form and taking out Volt's life points.

"And that is all she wrote. Alpha has new champions and they are...the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" the announcer said.

The dimension controller then shattered, freeing the captive bakugan. It caused a scene for a bit, but then the people realized that they weren't toys, but living beings.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the stadium stood Spectra Force.

"It seems they did what we planned to do. A good job for then." Jellal said.

"I dont get it. I thought Spectra said trash the city." Cobra said.

"He said that to make sure no one who was listening knew the true mission. The true mission is...following the Vexos." Akame said pointing to Lync and Volt as they ran.

As they pursued them..

"What happens once we get in range of them?" Ryuko asked.

"We stay out of sight and follow them." Akame said before eyeing a young woman nearby slashing her as he body shifted to a fat one. "And if these stand users get in our way, take them down."

"She was a stand user?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. Nena, user of the stand Empress. Akame is good with this sort of stuff after all." Saya said.

"So lets go." Tatsumi said 


	11. Meaning of Hope

It was a quiet night as most of the group was sitting around a campfire, Jexi was looking up at the stars with a big smile on his face.

"So, you really have made your big move. I couldn't be any more proud." Jexi said.

"Jexi?" a voice asked as he saw Hope and Zinia behind him.

"Oh, thought I would be alone here." Jexi said.

"Me first Jexi." Hope said. "You ever feel like…"

"Youre missing someone that you don't know exists?" Jexi asked.

"No, its not that. Well, mostly. I've been always following in your footsteps, making my team and getting members every chance I get, trying to redeem myself for what happened in my mafia days…" Hope said.

"You are trying to say you wanna take your own path right?" Jexi asked him.

"Yeah, but its hard, every crisis puts me back to you, and we work together. In context, alot of us believe we aewnrt doing all we can to help. We arent strong enough like you and the others are." Hope said.

"Its not just you." Rainbow said coming up in bandages. "Indigo and I have been talkin. We both think us, my friends, her friends, we dont feel strong like Luffy and the other guys. All Ive been doin is getting hurt. What with Hol Horse, Cragspur, even Xehanort. There are a lot of strong guys out there."

"Yeah. There are." Jexi said. "You know, you guys talking about this reminds me of that day. That day I met Zexi."

"What did he say to you then?" Hope said.

"I'll never forget that day." Jexi said as a flashback played as Jexi and Zexi said the same thing.

"I know I'm super weak...but I'm gonna get stronger. And one day, when I reach farther than you….I'm gonna surpass you and become someone who will protect everyone!" they said.

"That sort of fire I saw in his eyes when he said that...that's the only reason I taught him Color Fighting." Jexi said. "But more than that...he reminded me of myself when I was young."

"A lot of us feel like him in away, my team, some of your members too." Hope said.

"Hope...please stop." Rainbow said as they looked at her. "You know, I've been thinking a lot recently so I've finally come to a conclusion….I'm taking a hiatus from this team."

"What?" Zinia asked.

"Not just me. Indigo too. We're not going to get strong following you guys right now. So….after tonight...we're gone." Rainbow said.

"I see. Then..I'll do nothing but wish you the best of luck." Jexi said.

"So, where do you think you'll head?" Hope asked.

"That… I dont really know. I'm just gonna go where the road takes me." Rainbow said as she grabbed her bags. "This is goodbye." she said smiling.

"Take care." Jexi said smiling back as she left.

"How can you just let her go like that? She's your own team member. You can't just…" Hope began.

"Pop quiz. I've noticed a theme as we travel these timelines. Can you tell me what that is?" Jexi asked.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Hardship. Most of my friends...they didn't get tougher until going through some sort of hardship. Without that, there is no drive. We all have dreams we wanna accomplish. But….can you say that the same goes for your team?" Jexi asked. "For real, what is your dream?"

"I…" Hope said.

"You dont know, do you?" Zinia said.

"So you mean to tell me… youve been going around, saving worlds and recruiting members...and you don't even have a dream to drive for? Without a dream...what's the point of forming a team?" Jexi asked.

"I WANTED TO BE SOMEBODY!" Hope suddenly blurted out.

Everyone was stunned.

"Haaaah, that was bottled up for a long time. But still… you dont know what its like." Hope said.

"What is it like?" Zinia said.

"He was raised in the wild. I was raised to a mafia family and had to watch someone in front of me get hurt because of it, and another just abandon me out of no reason! Being a hero would make up for it, but when I became a lantern, it didnt fix anything when I joined up before! All my life, Ive been living a life falling behind Jexi and the others, i wanted to be strong, be a hero, be something to do good! Do you know how many times… ive been counted out as a hero and left second rate? Called an Idiot, a bumper, a second hander you you, Jexi?" Hope said.

"Hope….I never thought of you as second rate. All I think of you is my friend." Jexi said.

"Sorry about that, Jexi. My teams great, but… wait a second…" Hope said.

"What?" Zinia asked.

"What ive been missing all this time, my teams what my name is." Hope said. "All of us… I gather up those who have some part of hopefulness in them, like a puzzle!"

"Hmm. Hope...I'm going to suggest something radical. Something you might not agree with." Jexi said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Hope...after this is over, you need to make your team stronger, you need to become stronger too. So...after this is over….disband for a while." Jexi said.

"Wha…?" Hope said.

"B-but Jexi! If they all wanna get stronger, he could at least…!" Zinia started,

"They'll never get through anything rough if Hope keeps holding them back. This is the only way they can become stronger." Jexi said.

"But…" Hope said speechless as Jexi got up and walked past him.

"I'll give you awhile to think about it." Jexi said as he left.

Hope sat down to think about it as far away on another Mountain, a hooded figure was watching them with a blue pony tail./

"Huh… maybe there is another way for him… I'll have to approach him after all this is done." the figure said. "But...I can't help but feel like something else is at play here." it said as it saw Chrono looking down on them before walking off. "The time watcher...he seems particularly interesting in the boy for some reason but...why?"

It was later in the night that cards were raining down from the sky as the travelling Rainbow and Indigo saw them.

"Raining cards?" Indigo said.

All over New Vestroia, cards rained down all over.

"Wait, these cards, don't they kinda resemble the ones from Earth on the brawlers world?" Rainbow asked. "Something is wrong."

The two of them ran back to see a cliff nearby as they saw Hope with Shun, Ace and Marucho near the wall.

"Hope, what happened? Where is everyone?" Rainbow demanded.

"Runo came back using a portal, but then she went back. Spectra and Gus went after and so did Dan, Mira and Baron and everybody except me and the remaining brawlers." Hope said.

"So we're basically all that's left." Indigo said.

"Pretty much."Hope said.

" But you aren't travelling this place alone." Rainbow said.

"We're the only ones besides the brawlers left here. We gotta stick together." Indigo said.

"Hes right. So lets get going. Beta City awaits us." Shun said.


	12. Gate Crashers and Justice

Inside of a familiar laboratory, the group had soon fallen out a large gate of some kind.

"Ugh...I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Yosuke said.

"Hmm. Metal floor, electronic stuff….either we're in Michaels Lab or we somehow ended up in the future." Natsu said.

"I'm going with the first one." Ruby said.

"Wait, where are…" Ulrich began before Spectra, Gus and Lync came out with Spectra taking Runo as they ran out. "Nevermind."

"After em!" Dan said as they ran out of the laboratory.

"Now what?" Lync asked.

"We have more trouble." Gus said as they saw people with red eyes all around as well as an old woman with two right hands.

"I know that woman. She's Geil's mother and Dio's servant, Enya the Hag." Gus said.

"Why would Dio send the user of Justice here?" Lync asked.

"He didn't. I came of my own choice. I will kill the heroes...but also kill you Lync." Enya said as the people began moving.

"Wait, what? What did i do to you?! You never knew me at all in your VERY long life until we met when dio came to our ship. What do you want from me?" Lync asked.

"You were there. You could have helped my son escape but all you did was ignore him and let him be killed." Enya said as they were approaching faster.

"Oh, right." Lync said. "And youre gonna use your stands power of Mind control to kill me?"

"Its not mind control. All of these people approaching you...they're Vestal corpses." Enya said as they ran.

"So this is the power of the Stand, Justice, in action!" Gus said.

"Yes! I will avenge my son no matter what. Even if every single person here has to die." Enya said as fog spread all over.

As the group ran all over, they soon took noticed the thick fog.

"What's with this fog? Its so thick." Soul said.

"Fog shouldn't even be possible in such a cold area." Twilight said.

"You think its something else?" Sunset asked.

"I dunno…" Jexi said. "But something is definitely going on in these woods."

Moaning was heard as the people with red eyes were coming from the forests as they soon caught sight of them.

"Zombies!" Usopp shouted.

"This feeling...this is the work of a Stand." Joseph said.

"A stand?!" Lacy said as a battered Lync appeared as he crawled away from Enya who ran after him.

"Get away from me!" Lync shouted.

"Die!" Enya said before seeing the group and eyeing Jean. "You!"

"That woman...she's Enya the Hag." Joseph said.

"Dio's closest servant, and the one responsible for the revival of the stand giving arrows. She also is Geil's mother." Kakyoin said.

"Were the ones who did your son in! You have a problem with us, dont waste it on the Vexos, but us!" Dan said.

"This one will die, the same with all of you!" Enya shouted as a skeleton head with a crown was behind her, producing fog.

"The stand that represents Justice." Advol said.

"This will be tough. That thing looks hard to hit seeing as it's made of fog." Baron said. "Wait, where's the little girl?"

"Wendy? Where is she?" Natsu said.

"She is lucky that she won't have to witness your deaths. Now, kill them justice!" Enya said before she noticed the fog from Justice being sucked away. She turned to see Wendy was eating the fog.

"Clever. Fog is just another form of air, so she's sucking up Justice." Twilight said.

"Ah…" Enya said losing breath as Justice was being sucked out. When Wendy had completely sucked it up, the corpses soon collapsed as Enya fainted.

"She fainted from lack of breathe." Naoto said.

"Quick! While she's out! Someone get some rope and tie her up!" Joseph said.

"What Are you gonna do, Jospeh?" Alibaba asked.

"Enya is the only one of these arcana users closest to Dio. So...we could try and get info out of her when she eventually awakens." Joseph said. "Like for example...Dio's stand."

"Yeah, we need to know what it is, right?" Jotaro asked.

"Dio's stand...something that poses both a threat and a mystery. She is the only one who can lead us to the right direction." Damien said.

"But right now...we need to make sure we can still get back to New Vestroia." Ichiro said.

"Thats all but impossible… the portals damaged, so Michael has to fix it." Tails said. "I guess we'll just head to Dan's city and wait there until its fixed."

"And we'll take Enya with us." Dan said. "So let's go."


	13. Unmasked

"Y'know guys, Ive been thinkin." Gemini said.

"Youve been thinking, cowgirl?" Hiyoko said.

"Not dignifyin that…." Gemini said. "BUt anyways, get this. One night i was doin some late night walking when I over heard Jexi and Hope, with Rainbow and Indigo and Zinia havin some kinda conversation. So i dropped in on them."

"What were they talking about?" Leanne asked.

"Something about us and Hope gettin stronger. And how Jexi also recommended…. We disband." Gemini said.

Everyone gasped.

"Thats crazy! He cant just force the decision to disband us for training on Hope!" Toma said.

"No way. He needs us. He can't just be left alone." Fuyuhiko said.

"Everyone, calm down. Now, I'm only tellin all of us on Hope's team, no one on Jexi's group. Look, maybe this is nothing. We just need to think about it for a while." Gemini said. 

"Maybe….Jexi has a point." Aqua said.

"Wait, hold on. You agree?" Gemini asked.

"She's not the only one." Titanica said.

Gemini just whisked her hat. "Alright. I'm not one to be the diplomat in these fancy city type debates but… heres what Im thinkin. Everyone who wants to take leave to get strong, go to one side, anyone wants to stay together, stay together."

Gemini was astonished to see a large portion of them going to the left leaving only Toma, Fuyuhiko and Riku left there.

"No hard feelings, right?" Erica asked.

"None at all. Least someone's gotta make sure our leaders not alone out there." Gemini said.

"But we won't leave right away. When this time stuff is over...we're gone." Kazuichi said.

"Sure thing." Gemini said.

"Also, can we put a bag over her face? Its really creeping me out how she's staring at us." Viola said pointing to Enya not moving with her eyes wide open.

"I'll get something." Ichiro said.

Riku then realized something. "She's not staring. Something is going on." he said as tentacles started going wild and breaking out all over her head. "It's gotta be that flesh bud. Its destroying her brain."

"Get Joseph over here, now!" Sakura said.

"He's just finished arguing with that meat salesman." Teruteru said.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph said as Enya was gasping.

"Long live….Dio." she said before falling over dead.

"Oh, God!" Josephs aid. "I had just one question for her."

"She was captured. She had to go." the salesman said as he removed his glasses and hood revealing a man with blue eyes and black hair. "My name is Dan...Steely Dan. My Stand is represented by the card of The Lovers." he said.

"You made her Bulb run wild, or was it another power of your Stand?" Daisy asked.

"My stand of course. It grew the bud inside of her and made it run wild, killing her and keeping the secret of Lord Dio's stand secret." Steely Dan said.

"So yove come all this way to finish us off?" Lacy asked.

"I did. But you won't touch me...cause my stand already invaded your brain….Joseph Joestar." Steely Dan said. "Try to hurt me...and he'll take that pain as well."

"Yeah right!" Nekomaru said punching Steely Dan, but as he did, Joseph was sent flying back as well.

"See….its no threat. Our pain is now linked." Steely Dan smirked.

Joseph ran over to a TV set in the Amusement Park as Kakyoin and Jean arrived. Joseph placed his hands on the glass.

"Whats happening?" Jean said.

"The Stand of the Lovers is inside Josephs brain, linking his pain to Josephs!" Akane said. "And I guess hes gonna take a peek inside his head? But how?"

"Hermit Purple!" Joseph said as the thorny purple Vines wormed their way onto the TVs. On the screen was a bug like creature creating spores inside of someone's body.

"There it is!" Kakyoin said.

"Oh, no!" Joseph said. "How can it be that i had to see inside my own brain?"

"Don't worry. I got it." Titanica said shrinking down. "I'll go in and get rid of that pesky bug for you."

"Careful in there." Joseph said.

"Its the human brain. Of course I'll be careful." Titanica said as she crawled inside Joseph's ear and heading down.

"And while she does that, we'll keep Mr. jerk busy while she goes for the stand." Toma said.

"I think that we have a bigger problem!" Erica said.

"Huh?" Toma said as two spots flashed orange as Primo Vulcan and Wida were stranded.

"Vulcan and Wilda?!" Ogami asked.

"Mira, whats going on here?" Jean asked.

"I wanted to know if Spectra was my lost brother, Keith, behind that mask. I challenged him to a brawl to reveal himself, but Gus got in the way." Mira said.

"Well mind hurrying it up. We got bigger problems them some mask." Gemini said.

"Yeah. One of Dio's stand users has infested Joseph's brain with a stand of his own. Now he's being a jerk." Lacy said pointing to Steely Dan as he used Damien as a bridge across a river.

"Now weve just became part of that problem. Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!" Gus said as Vulcan fired his rocket fists.

"Ability Activate! Gun Lock!" Mira said.

"Lock and Load!" Wilda said as he fired balls of fire from his shoulders as he flexed.

"Ah! Mira, were you even listening to me?!" Julie said, who was with her.

The fists blasted through the balls of fire and hit wilda, knocking him down.

"Impressive opening." Spectra said.

"You taught me. Now I'll Wipe them all out. Ability Activate! Screw Jolt!" Gus said as the fists came back and started spinning to Wilda and the others.

"This is gonna hurt…!" Wilda said as Mira readied another card.

"Mira, wait!" Julie said.

"Forget that. I'm getting in on this." Toma said leaping up as he knocked the fists away with Shining Force. "Sorry, but sword beats fists anyday." Toma said before darkness ran out of his sword knocking down Vulcan, sending him back into ball form.

"What the?!" Gus said. "Was that your doing, Steely Dan?"

"Fraid not. I only have the old man under my thumb. Whatever happens to the two of you does not concern me at all." Steely Dan said.

"Well if he didnt do it, where did that darkness come from?" Mira asked.

"It was from Shining Force. It has power over certain magics. It came from that." Cyrille said.

"Darkness Arrow. One of my better moves." Toma grinned. "So...wanna go again?"

"Fine by me. If this does not concern you, Steely Dan, stay out of my way." Gus said.

"I am. I'm ordering these weaklings around." Steely Dan said. "Now, cowgirl...lick my boots."

"Grr. Titanica better hurry." Gemini said under her own breath.

"Vulcan!" Gus called out as Vulcan appeared. "Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!"

As the fists went flying, Toma smirked. "Secret Art…."

He then leapt up and knocked the fists sky high. "Rising Dragon!"

"Well, seems as though you aren't as tough as you Vexos claim to….huh?" Steely Dan said before feeling punches happen against his head as he was taking damage.

"Whos lauging now, Danny boy?" Gemini said.

"Drat. I didn't notice, but hey sent that girl into Jospeh. She's attacking my stand. I have no choice but to call it back." Steely Dan said as he did.

Titanica then leaped out and grew back to normal.

Steely Dan was about to leave before Damien and Gemini grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damien asked.

"You been humiliating us for an hour. Time to pay the bill in full." Gemini said as she and Damien pulled back their fists.

They viciously beat against Steely Dan for all the abuse he had given them before knocking him right into a wall, unconscious.

Steely Dan: Retired!

"Well, that puts an end to that guy. And as for them…" Damien began.

Toma and Wilda did a combined attack and took down Vulcan, winning the battle.

"Take off that mask and let Mira get a shot at the real you!" Kazuichi siad.

"Though we already know whos behind it…" Erica whispered.

Spectra did so, removing his mask and revealing the face of Keith as Mira gasped.

"Anyone else as surprised as Mira is right now? Raise your hands." Gemini said before seeing no one raise their hands. "Or right."

"Huh. So that's what he looks like." Lacy said as Spectra turned and left with Gus following after.

"So our greatest enemy...is Mira's own brother." Mary said. 


	14. Travelling the Wilds of New Vestroia

Things were not going well on the other side as Ace, Marucho and Shun had just vanished leaving Hope, Rainbow and Indigo alone to walk the wilds of New Vestroia.

"Stupid Shadow, leading Ace and Marucho into a trap. And now Shun left cause he can't operate the stupid vehicle. And we cant use the ships cause neither of us has the keys." Indigo said.

"Yeah. We could have at least packed some food and water before we left." Rainbow said.

"In hindsight, that would probably be...hey...I see a campfire up ahead." Hope said.

"Maybe they have some food to spare." Rainbow said as the three were running until they reached the sight to see Zexi and his group sitting there.

"Whoa. Surprising." Indigo said.

"Hope the Victor?" Zexi asked.

"You. Your that kid from the bridge." Hope said. "So this is awkward but…."

"You want to partake in our rations, correct?" Kenshin asked.

"Aha! Guilty!" Rainbow said.

"Hm?" Kenshin asked.

"You said it didnt matter whose side you were on. And yet here we find you with Zexi, Elf Girl, and the blue haired whiner overthere." Rainbow said.

"Uh….how exactly are you knowing this stuff? We never even met." Tulip asked.

"Whatever. We can share some….even though we're running low ourselves." Leonis said.

"Sit down and enjoy." Zexi said.

They ate up.

"So, we already know a bit about you, Zexi." Hope said. "But what about your group here?"

"Yeah, why dont you guys tell us a little about yourselves, we hardly know you." Indigo said. "How about… you start, Elf Girl?"

"Very well. My name is Tulip, an elf from a forest tribe in the 3rd universe. I aim to study law to become a member of the Universal Police someday and gain more respect for my species." Tulip said.

"Oh yeah…. I keep hearing all these oppression stuff about Elves lately." Hope said.

"Yes. I aim to change all of that. I also am an Enhanced, with the Ice make magic inherited from Gray Fullbuster." Tulip said.

"Oooh…" Rainbow said. "I dont suppose… you have a Devil Slayer Mark too?"

"You mean this" Tulip asked showing it on her leg. "It appeared one night after this light thing in Alola."

"Its Ironic, yknow? A Forest Elf having Ice powers." Rainbow said.

"It was hard to get used to the cold emitted from my body. I even found myself… on a few occasions… taking my clothes off. What is it called, what you humans do, striping?" Tulip said.

"Yup, definitely all of Grays quirks." Indigo said. "How about you, brooding Samurai guy?'

"I suppose I never did give my full name. I am Kenshin Flux of the 5th Flux Family and from the 5th Universe. I aim to become a Warlord." Kenshin said.

"The Flux Family…?" Hope said remembering Flux's words.

Flashback…

"You see, my old man never stayed with my mom. He went to different worlds and met with other women there. I never met any of these other Flux Families myself but from what he's told me...there's 25 of them." Flux said.

End flashback…

"I know that mention of my last name might cause distrust among others even though I am not sure why, so I don't speak of it often." Kenshin said. "Nevertheless, I am the one who will make my name echo through the halls of history itself."

"No worries about that." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Kenshin asked.

"You saved our butts from Rubber Soul. And I can tell just by lookin in your eyes youre not like our Flux on this world." Hope said.

"I see. As you know, I carry three swords. I bare the abilities and souls of Roronoa Zoro, Ichiro Ogami and Peko Pekoyama." Kenshin said.

"He is able to wield three swords like Zoro, but strikes super fast and non lethal like Peko and Ichiro." Hope said.

"I believe my path must contain no actual blood shed or death." Kenshin said.

"I guess youre the last one up." Hope said looking at Leonis.

"You saved the best for last. I am Leonis Pendragon, a summoner from the summoners institute and someone who is likely...the brains of this outfit." Leonis said.

"Is that true?" Indigo asked Tulip.

"He's just someone who likes to brag, but he does care." Tulip said.

"I had the fate of going to Alola to take my test to raise my summoner level….but failed." Leonis said in depression.

"Wait, you were all there at the same time as Twilight when she was taking her Mark of Mastery Exam?" Indigo said.

"All except me." Kenshin said. "I was leaving from Aurora when I crossed this rift. Then I was robbed by that man and sold off to a scientist known as Dr. Maddiman."

"Him?" Hope said.

"Maddiman? FIgures he'd show his face." Rainbow said.

"I take it you know him?" Zexi said.

"He was a crazy scientist Yo-kai we met back in Springdale and battled." Rainbow said.

"I see. So you were the objects of his revenge. The reason he was making that monster." Kenshin said.

"We never got a good glimpse at it, but it looked human, and he muttered something about the… Ultimate Soldier?" Tulip said. "I thought that might mean something so I made mental note of it."

"Ultimate Soldier…" Hope said. "No way… she's…!"

"What?" Zexi asked.

"The one you saw, she was in the Morgue at Hope's Peak, Mukuro Ikusaba! I figured Junko had killed her." Hope said.

"Well, from what I heard, Maddiman has found a way to bring the dead back to life." Kenshin said.

"This is bad. Mukuro is a ruthless soldier from that group Fenrir. She'll hunt us down relentlessly." Indigo said.

"She'll probably go after Hope first. Me too since we killed her sister." Rainbow said.

"No hard feelings, right?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Of course hard feelings. You think she's gonna go for an apology?" Rainbow said.

"Well, maybe there is still time. From the sound of things, the doctor has relocated to some other lab. He most likely does not realize that all the objects of his revenge are all in one place." Kenshin said.

"Hey, that's right. He might not know we're even here. We're safe for a while longer." Indigo said.

"So what do we do?" Hope asked.

"Well, if she comes our way, we'll kick her butt for you." Zexi said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" the three asked.

"You say she's dangerous, but what I'm hearing is a challenge. One we'll gladly take." Zexi said.

"Gah!" Tulip and Leonis said. "Don't just make decisions like that!"

"He's not even shaken by what we said." Indigo said.

"That kids got nerves of steel." Rainbow said.

"Or maybe this is what Jexi meant by him having a lot to learn still." Hope said. "Tell me, does he usually make these kinda things instantaneously?"

"Well, now that you mention it. When we first met him, he was sleeping in the same car as we were riding in. He just woke up and started beating on this guy holding us hostage and sent him flying out the train car. He may be reckless but...for some reason, by following this guy, good things might come our way." Leonis said.

"He certainly is daring, yet at the same time….he's confident in every move he makes." Tulip said.

"Thanks. But, that's all thanks to my mentor actually." Zexi said. "As well as the stories he told. Stories of a certain hero with some blue hair always jumping into dangerous situations that he might not win yet comes out alive."

"Its actually me." Hope said.

"I know." Zexi said. "He's told me all about his and your adventures together. After hearing how amazing you both are, thats what inspired me to surpass you both. And that is a promise from me to my mentor and his brave friend!" he said pointing right at Hope.

"You wanna surpass me? I want to see you do it too." Hope said.

"I will. But before that can even be possible, I gotta get 7 more." Zexi said.

"7 more what?" Rainbow asked.

"Teammates and friends." Zexi smiled. "Gonna keep travelling New Vestroia for a bit, then I'm off to Kanto and then gonna grab a train to Skylands."

"Yes! Our path to glory shall continue!" Leonis said.

"I'm not one for glory, but in justice, I will follow this route." Tulip said.

"I will protect us all and become a warlord!" Kenshin said.

"Skylands? We were there before." Rainbow said.

"I heard a rumor that new heroes are popping up there, so I wanted to see if I could recruit one for my little band of friends after we leave Kanto." Zexi said.

"But why Kanto?" Indigo asked.

"My retest." Leonis said holding a letter. "After some bargaining, I'm allowed to take a retest, but because of what happened in Alola I have to do it in Kanto. Curse the bad luck. I blame it all on my greatest nemesis, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Nemesis? She's never even met you. And you failed cause you only used your summons and not one pokemon." Tulip said.

"That can be interpreted in many ways." Leonis said.

"Only one way." Tulip and Zexi said as Leonis groaned.

"This time, were forcing you to use Pokemon." Zexi said holding Leonis's staff.

"Hey! That's mine! Its a Pendragon Family heirloom!" Leonis said.

"Relax. This is just a little demonstration of what's gonna happen when we make it there. So you won't be tempted, we'll take your little stick leaving you to fight only with pokemon." Zexi grinned.

"Well, I do need to pass if I am to be able to move up." Leonis sighed.

"Its not that hard to just use pokemon. Wanna see?" Indigo asked throwing a ball to him.

"How will i even know whats inside it? Being a summoner… i know who I want to summon." Leonis asked.

"The key is trust. Where Summoned Beasts only obey you and dont interact with you, pokemon arent like that at all. Theyre not weapons, theyre friends. Come out, Cubone!" Indigo said as out it came. "See, you just gotta know how to treat them and interact with them. They may be summons, but they've got feelings like any other person."

"Hmm. I never thought of it like that." Leonis said looking at his staff. "All this time, id just call someone out and let them fight once and recall them, not caring at all to thier own lives. Is this what my teacher wanted from me? To see summons more than just a tool?"

"Lets find out. Throw the ball out, dont be shy." Hope said.

Leonis breathed and tossed the ball into the air, and out of it came Incineroar. It looked at him with curiosity as he cautiously reached out a hand and touched the top of its head.

"See? That wasnt so hard. Now try it with one of your summons." INdigo said.

"How about that swords man girl you called out when we first met?" Tulip asked.

"Right. Summon the swordsman, Lyn!" Leonis called out as a woman with long green hair and a sword came out.

"What need do you call for me?" Lyn asked.

"I have called you to say...I appreciate all you do for me...and I thank you." Leonis said.

"Well, thank you." she said as both bowed in respect.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys. I know now that the bond between trainer and pokemon is the same as the one beween a summon and a summoner." Leonis said.

"Yes. I see greatness for you, just like in the hero king, Marth." Lyn said.

"Marth? Heh, I know someone who took up that name, y'know." Rainbow siad.

"There is someone who impersonated my lord?" Lyn asked.

"Not really an impersonation, more as a way to hide and not threaten the future. SHe did it to protect her identity. Wait….do you…" Rainbow began.

"Yes. I am Lyn, a protector for the hero king Marth himself. The real one." Lyn said.

"Wow. I am so flustered right now. I don't know where to start but…" Rainbow said before Lyn vanished. "Aw, what happened?"

"Summons don't last long. The spell timed out and she returned home." Leonis said.

"So its like Lucy's spirits. On that note, you want us to hang around a bit? Were kinda lost." Hope said.

"Sure. Travellings fun in a group. We were heading to Beta City to get supplies anyway. Shouldn't be more than a couple days." Zexi said.

"Beta City.." Hope said. "Youd be surprised when we get there."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Tulip asked.

"You guys will find out soon enough." Indigo said. 


	15. Beta City Blues

"Im glad we made it back to New Vestroia in one piece." Gray said. "But Joseph, i have to ask…"

"What?" Joseph asked.

"Why are we going there by foot?" Gray asked.

"Well, with what has happened involving Mira as well as Spectra's attempts, I figured using that vehicle might attract some of Dio's minions. We already had to deal with some of them." Joseph said.

"Yeah. Sun and Judgement." Jexi said.

"Don't forget Death 13 in our dreams." Kakyoin said.

"Dreams?" Jean asked.

"Ah right. You all don't remember that. Anyway, from what we know, there should be only one of those arcana users left under Dio's command. Its either...the Fool or the Priestess. Fifty fifty." Kakyoin said.

"Well, we shouldn't have any problem getting to Beta City on foot." Lucy said. "We should be there soon."

"Yeah. Let's be glad to be back." Lacy said wearing a strange tribal mask.

"Ugh. That thing is hideous. Where did you get that?" Rarity asked.

"I bought it from a mask store that only sold this one mask." Lacy said.

"And that doesn't sound suspicious in any way?" Erica asked.

"Not in the least." Lacy said.

"Anyway, you guys ready to swim?" Vector asked.

"Why? Beta City's over there and there's no water around it." Gemini said pointing at it.

"Isn't that an aquarium around it?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? I'll be a son of a gun." Gemini said.

"Later. We're diving." Vector said as he and the crusaders dove down into the water.

"Take care." Lacy said as the mask fell in the water. "Aw man."

"There was something off about that mask…" Geminis said.

"I'd go and get it but….I can't swim." Lacy said. "I guess they'll get it when they get in. We'll just keep travelling for a while."

Under the water, the group of six continued to descend towards Beta City before feeling a sinister presence behind them.

"Hmm. My detective instincts are telling me that we're being followed." Vector said as they all turned to see the mask now had a body with arms and legs and hissed at them.

"What the?" Joseph said.

"That is the Stand that represents the Priestess Arcana. High Priestess." Advol said.

"That face….that stand was disguising itself as that mask. Its a shape shifting Stand!" Vector said.

The creature then shapeshifted into a harpoon gun and fired at them as they swam out of the way.

"Crap. We're the hunted!" Vector said. "Swim away from it!"

But as they were swimming away, they soon came across a large rock formation that had High Priestess's face as it opened its mouth and trapped all of them inside.

"Crap!" Vector said.

"I caught all of you." a girls voice said. "I was closer to the shore with what we had planned. You stupidly thought you could enter the aquarium dome though here? This is a closed of lake and its gonna be where you die."

"Wait, your a girl?" Vector said.

"Yes. I am Midler and you are inside my stand, who will kill you!" the voice said.

"Its too bad, really." Vector said. "From your resilience to swallow us, i'd say one of us is your type. Say… Jotaro?"

Midleer paused as Jean nodded to Jotaro.

"Milder, I would like to see your face once, I am your type, and I might be falling for you." Jotaro said as they could see High Priestess turn red with blush as a result of Milder probably doing the same,

"I-Ithing she's probably gorgeous! I can tell from her voice." Jean said.

"Indeed, I get the impression of an elegant woman, based on my fortune teller instinct." Avdol added.

"Doesnt she sound like the actress, Audrey Hepburn?" Kakyoin asked.'

"If only i were thirty years younger…" Joseph said.

Suddenly, HIgh Priestess turned even more redder than before, not from blushing, but from rage.

"You bastards! You dont mean any of that!" Midler said, the stands Uvula swinging wildly. "I'll kill you!"

The tongue then pushed upwards, knocking them all into the air.

"Holy shit!" Joseph said.

"Everyone, look! Watch out for its tongue!" Avdol said as it hit Jotaro dead on with tons of force, knocking him onto the Molars. Star platinum punched against the top as the teeth were brought down.

"You wish to test your strength against mine? My teeth are as hard as diamonds. You can't win this one." Midler said as the teeth came down more and more before they closed with a big crushing sound.

"JOTARO!" they all shouted as part of his air tank came out.

But a minute later, they could hear yelling sounds along with pounding against the teeth.

"Uh, oh… brace yourselves…!" Vector said as the molar cracks and Star Platinum rapidly beat his way out.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as it began demolishing the stands teeth.

"Despite the teeth being as hard as diamonds, he managed to dig his way out!" Jean said.

"Oh, my god!" Joseph said. "And while hes at it, hes breaking the other teeth as well!"

"For crying out loud…" Kakyoin said.

"As usual, that stands power is overkill." Advol said.

They broke out of the mouth at Star Platinum kept punching away, drilling right into the wall of Beta City and breaking into the battle arena where Dan was facing off with Drago agianst Elico, and the robotic dragon, Hades.

"What the?! Whered they come from?!" Shadow said.

"It cant be! DIo said that stand would finish them!" Mylene said.

"This is Volt. Midler just fainted with a mouth of broken teeth. They destroyed the stand." Volt said.

"No way…" Mylene said as Hades was destroyed from Dragon Contender, and Elico charged at Drago right as he activated Strike Dragon. "My plan… It was perfect. How could it have failed...noooo!"

Star Platinum Charged to Elico asd Drago switched his and Elico's power levels as they both charged at him.

"What is….Ah!" Elico said as Star Platinum began beating on them.

The sheer energy of Drago and Star Platnums immense striking power proved too much for the Dimension Controller to handle, and as a result, the crystal sending the waves out was shattered into pieces, marking the second controllers destruction. Far off the small group saw this.

"Aw man. They beat us to the punch." Rainbow said.

"I guess we were too slow this time." Hope said laughing.

"Man, we really needed those supplies. Well, the only other city left is Gamma so I guess that's where we gotta go now. No worries." Zexi said.

"Yeah, Im just glad every one is safe, too." Hope said.

As the adventure continued, inside the command vehicle, a menacing tone overtook a covered blanket. Peeking out of it was a familiar eye and shape of a dog.

Iggy, user of the Fool, is about to join the team…. 


	16. Brotherly Love

"Okay everyone…" Joseph said opening a door. "I would like to introduce to you our new member…"

Inside the scout car door was a small dog no bigger as a chihuahua but looked like a pit bull. It looked at everyone with a plain expression.

"This is Iggy, a dog of unknown breed. With help from Avdol, we caught him in New York a while back." Joseph said.

"Yes. He has proven to be a great stand user, using the stand that represented the card of….the Fool." Advol said.

"Hold on, does this mean this dogs…?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes! As Avdol told you, this dog is a stand user." Joseph said.

"Not surprised. If an orangutan can use one, then why not a dog?" Elfman said.

"Ha. This dog is just a mutt." Jean said before it growled and pounced onto his face, attacking it.

"Careful. Iggy is very volatile and will tear our hair with his teeth." Joseph said.

"Yes. And the only way to calm him is with this coffee flavored gum." Advol said showing said treat as Iggy went for it.

"Er, how can we be sure he can actually generate the Fool?" Yosuke asked as Iggy growled at him as sand appeared behind Iggy, forming a large dog like creature.

"Is that proof enough? This dog is a genuine stand user." Sonic said.

"Awesome!" Akane said. "Check out that tribal mask, and those wheels for hind legs!"

"Yes. This dog was the terror for dog catchers all over New York, but we caught him eventually. He is our ally." Joseph said.

"How will we even know if he'll fight, or how he thinks?" Zoro asked before noticing fluttershy behind him. "You think you can talk to him?"

"I will handle the beast." Gundham said approaching it. "He will not escape or run with my animal expertise as well as help from Fluttershy and the reindeer. He is under our watch now."

"But i still cant believe that Mira backstabbed us because Spectra's her brother actually." Ace said.

"I don't wanna believe it, but its true." Jexi said. "But, I'm sure she'll see the light eventually."

"We just have to keep heading to Gamma City, then." Dan said.

Down below in Gamma City, Dio was confronted by the Vexos.

"Well, hardly a surprise that you Vexos have failed me, same goes for the arcana stand users. Such good minions, but completely utter failures." Dio said. "Are there any excuses for your incompetence?"

"None at all, Dio." Spectra said.

"As I thought. It seems that things are getting rather dicey with the Joestars coming after me, as well as Jexi and the blue bug. I see I have no choice. I'll have to assemble them….the Egypt 9 Glory Gods." Dio said.

"The same level as N'doul." Spectra said.

"Yes. All nine egyptian gods will gather. Geb, Khnum, Thoth, Anubis, Bastet, Set, Osiris, Horus and Atum. All of them." Dio said.

"Is N'doul already at work hunting them?" Spectra said.

"I've given him work protecting the royal palace. Knowing these...brawlers, they will likely head there after Gamma. He will sit there in wait for them." Dio said.

"I see. What are we to do then, wait for them?" Mylene asked.

"No. They will be here soon. This is your last chance to get on my good graces." Dio said. "All of you. That will be all." Dio said as he took his leave.

"Then that is all." Spectra said leaving himself. "I need to test it out anyway. The Ultimate Bakugan."

It was later in the day as Mira was on the ropes as she was battling against Spectra and the newly evolved, Cyborg Helios.

"I have to win this no matter what. But, Helios is so powerful." Mira said.

"Its time we wrapped this up. Ability activate! Explosion Lambda." Spectra said.

"And what does that do?" Mira asked.

"Its just an ability that...shuts down all of the opponent's abilities and raises Helios's power." Spectra said.

Helios let loose a powerful blast that took out Wilda and Balaton leaving Spectra the winner.

"I….lost." Mira said.

"Mira Clay, as of now, you are a member of the Vexos and an enemy of the Bakugan Brawlers resistance as well as the Dimensional Heroes and Hope Squad." Spectra said. "You follow under me now."

"I… i understand…" Mira said. 


	17. Invasion of Gamma City

Outside of a small dome, the resistance and their companions soon arrived to the elevator that leads down to Gamma City and to the final dimension controller.

Meanwhile, Zexi's squad, along with Hope, Rainbow and INdigo, arrive and found a vent leading in.

"Zexi, you sure this will get us inside Gamma?" Tulip asked.

"We didnt spend all that time crossing the desert just to starve. There;s gotta be supplies inside. So, we're doing a heist." Zexi said as he just jumped right in.

"Are you sure we can;t just look for an elevator. I mean it would better than…" Leonis said before Tulip kicked him in as he tripped down the vent before following after.

"I will allow the girls through before we go." Kenshin said as Rainbow and Indigo ran in before Kenshin followed with Hope after.

"QUite the Samurai." Hope said. "Hang on, everyone."

"No duh!" Leonis said before they fell through the vent landing on the ground.

"Well, that was kinda fun. I feel like I wanna do it again." Zexi smiled.

"No frickin way!" Leonis shouted.

"Well, guess we may as well start looking for…." Zexi began before seeing the large green crystal below them. "Those things on the cities. Hope, I wanna know something. The Vexos, they have the Bakugan like slaves right?"

"Yup." Hope siad.

"Its a real nightmare. I dont think this could be real, right?" Tulip asked.

"Dont know…" Hope said before seeing two female shapes. "But Im pretty sure theyre real."

Skyler and Jane were on the other side as they were busy taking out guards.

"Eco terrorists most likely trying to free the Bakugan." Tulip said.

"Hope….what would you feel….if I suddenly decided to free the Bakugan with you guys?" Zexi asked.

"I'd say…" Hope said before charging in and joining the battle with Skyler and Jane. "That heroes these days are getting crazier! Not that im complaining myself!"

"SO very true. Kenshin, Tulip, Leonis, charge!" Zexi said following after Hope as he kicked in two guards on the way.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Leonis asked.

"You know the saying, monkey see...monkey do." Tulip said raising a hand as a sheet of ice froze over incoming guards.

Hope then fought his way over to Skyler.

"Skyler, right? Nice to meetcha finally. Ruby told me you were imprisoned in Avia." Hope said. "My names Hope by the way."

"Don't know you, don't care, never knew any Ruby." Skyler said fighting through and away from Hope.

"Just get out of our way." Jane said moving past as she melted the floor under the guards feet as the two made their way further in.

"Hey, wait!" Leonis said.

. "Shoot sweet and to the point. Those two...are our allies!" Zexi said kicking away two guards. "So fight for the same cause they are!"

"Indeed. One must know when to ally." Kenshin said cutting down the approaching guards.

"These men….they are becoming annoying!" Tulip said freeing the entrance to the corridor. "That will not hold for long. We need to keep moving."

Hope then descended down below was a battle between Shun and Marucho as well as Mylene and Shadow.

"I gotta…" Hope said before Leonis and Tulip passed him.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Tulip shouted.

"Summon the Lightning goddess, Phosphora!" Leonis said.

Electricity and Ice flowed as both knocked back Elico and Hades.

"You cannot afford to waste time on battles like these, correct?" Tulip asked.

"Then leave this one to us. After all, we are the next generation of heroes." Leonis said.

"Dunno who you two are…" Elfin said, whose voice was somehow changed to that of a younger girl. "But your help is needed."

"Whoa, elfin! DId your voice get a makeover or something?" Hope asked before a wall of ice pushed him through the door behind the enemy.

"What the? That's a little cold don't you think?" Leonis said.

"He needed a push so I gave him one." Tulip said.

"I'm starting to regret being with you guys. But….you make a choice. You need to stick with it." Leonis said.

"Agreed. Now….let's take care of these two." Tulip said as she and Leonis stared down Mylene and Shadow Prove.

Hope fell down into a control room where his fall took out a guard. In the cameras, he could see Dan and Ace, alongside Skyler and Jane, battle against Gus and Mira and an army of robot bakugan.

"Whoa." Hpoe said. "Those are all mechanical Bakugan Traps, each one a different attribute."

Spyderfencer

Attribute: Pyrus

Tactical Ordnance and Second Version of Metalfencer

Spitarm

Attribute: Ventus

Manta Ray like Aerial Scout

Graphias

Attribute: Aquos

Mobile Heavy Arm Cannon

Grakas Hound

Attribute: Subterra

High Speed Ground Combat

Dark Hound

Attribute: Darkus

Tactical Scouting

Brachium

Attribute: Haos

Laser Defenses

"Spectra is using these to further advance Helios's Cyborg Potential to form an ultimate battle weapon. And Skyler is planning to destroy them all." Hope said. "But I got a better idea."

He cracked his hands and sat down and the computer.

"And here I though all those times dad lectured me on hacking wouldnt come in handy." Hope said typing in new codes to all six robots.

The first thing that was noticeable to all of them before Skyler could even rip one to shreds was that Mira raising Dark Hounds power as well as Drago's. "Huh? Why would Mira do that? Unless…..she's still with us! Yes!" Dan taught.

"LEts make things a bit tougher for Gus." Hope said switching to Dark Hound. "Rewiring Dark Hounds neural functions and blocking Gauntlet Signal."

Dark Hound then glitched before suddenly turning around and biting straight into Grakas hound.

"What the?!" Gus said.

"Uploading virus to Grakas hounds system." Hope said as Grakas Hound was also turned on Gus.

"No, whats happening?!" GUs said frantically pressing buttons on his Gauntlet. "You both must obey!"

"Now lets REALLY have some fun. Tapping into Brachiums defense network!" Hope said.

Brachium suddenly activated its defense grid without warning and fired shots into Spitarm, Grapgias, and Spyder Fencer, and warding off Skylers attempt to smash Brachium.

"Guess I gotta go all out again." Skyler said raising a hand as a goddess of wind appeared behind her as it prepared a spear. "Wind Goddess…!"

"Not this time! Spitarm!" Hope said pressing spitarms buttons. Spitarm took flight but was easily beat back as the spear grazed it.

"I wasn't aiming for you monster. I had a different target, the evil mastermind controlling you!" Skyler said as the spear was aiming for the controls.

"Oh, crap!" Hope said diving out of the way as the spear pierced through all the controls as it sailed right past and toward the dimension controller. "She's going all the way." Hope said as the spear pierced through the crystal as well.

"Gotcha!" Dan said. "Hey, nice moves, wind girl!"

"Oh, thanks…" Skyler blushed.

"So… you arent gonna belt out at these guys like you did Prof. Clay?" Ace asked.

"Nah. We're gonna book it while the bookings good. There's always other places opposing freedom." Jane said as Skyler lifted her up and flew off.

Man. Those girls are nuts for freedom before realizing the control station he was in was falling. But before he fell into the lava, Kenshin grabbed him.

"We must go. This base is collapsing." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but first…" Hope said assembling the Traps and putting them in their case. "Never know when you need this."

"What will those machines do?" Kenshin asked.

"Before Skyler trashed the computers, I read up on-" Hope said before seeing another part explode. "I'll explain on the way."

Gamma soon collapsed as Hope, Indigo, Rainbow and Zexi's group reconvened back out of the vent.

"Well, I think that was a success." Zexi said stretching.

"Easy for you to say. But, why didn't you want those two girls? They seem powerful." Hope said.

"There's a reason. When I decided on forming this group of mine, I wanted my members to have one thing in common….chasing after amazing dreams." Zexi said. "I know it might make it sound crazy, so, feel free to call me crazy."

"Its not crazy." Hope said. "I think it sounds amazing actually."

'Thanks, but our work on this place isn't finished yet. There's still one big eyesore we need to take out." Zexi said pointing to the palace.

"We need to make an example of Hydron. And Dio, by taking out his so called god, N'Doul!" Hope said. 


	18. The Ultimate Bakugan

On opposite sides, both groups were approaching the palace as N'doul sat on a rock pillar as he focused his attention on the seven on the south side. "They are the fewer ones, so I shall make an example of them first." he said.

"Why did you abandon you post, Earth god?" Spectra said standing on another pillar, awaiting Dan and the others.

"My job is to protect the palace. This is where I am protecting it." N'doul said.

"Right." Spectra said. "This stand of yours. Its unique."

"Yes. Geb is very powerful. The god of the earth, always moving through it. Right now...I can hear six, no, seven of them approaching from the south. Those are my targets so you do not have to worry about the boy you wish to beat." N'doul said.

"Carry on." Spectra said.

"One more thing….you plan to betray the royal family and Lord Dio don't you?" N'doul said shocking Spectra.

"You nosy brat." Spectra sad. "Yes, I originally wanted to have Dan join me, to overthrow-"

"You think I was the first to know. Lord Dio knew of your plans from the very beginning." N'doul said.

"Has he ordered you to kill me after you do away with the ones interfering?"

"Yes. Same is to be done with your follower." N'doul said.

Spectra gasped as he jumped out as a watery claw rose.

"Also….if you let your guard down...I will kill you out here without hesitation." N'doul said as Spectra ran off. "Now then…"

"Hey!" Hope said catching his attention. "You make too much noise for someone trying to be sneaky with that jelly stuff of yours supposed to be your stand!"

"So do you." N'doul said as Geb rose from under Hope's feet piercing through him.

"Yow!" Hope said.

"Ice Make…!" Tulip said.

"Geb." N'doul said as Geb tried to pierce Tulip as she blocked with ice, recieving a scratch on her arm.

Zexi was quiet as he tossed rocks to the other side as Geb attacked there.

"So that's it. He can't see us, but he can hear us. He's attacking by using his hearing as judgment." Zexi thought.

"It all makes sense now." Hope said. "But how are we supposed to beat him if we cant even move?" Hope said before blocking Geb's strike, getting more scratches.

Leonis the wrote something on a piece of paper. "Do not speak or move or else it will react." he wrote.

"Right. If we talk, N'doul will hear us and his stand will attack." Hope thought. "I can't go after him or else my wound will open and I'll bleed out. There has to be a…"

He saw Zexi moving his hands and making symbols before he calmly started climbing, surprisingly not making a sound with each movement.

"He...he's not making a sound. That strange stuff he did with his hands." Hope said. "It looks familiar but...I can't remember from where."

Zexi silently climbed. A few times, he would knock down a few rocks and move quickly to avoid Geb. He climbed till he reached the top and silently approached N'doul before punching him off the platform as he fell to the ground below.

"He...he did it." Hope said as N'doul was on the ground bleeding.

"That boy...he certainly is unique.' N'doul said to himself before the seven surrounded him.

"Any last words?" Hope said.

"Hope? We're not gonna kill him." Zexi said. "Doing that would cross a line."

"So what is he gonna do? Retire?" Hope asked.

"I do not fear death, but I don't want to be killed by that man...evil needs a savior as well…" N'doul said as Geb rose up and pierced through N;doul's head as the man smiled as he passed away.

"He committed Hara-Kiri. A death of honor." Kenshin said.

"Hes honorable, thats for sure." Hope said.

Zexi then picked up the body. "I'm gonna do a quick burial. Then….we're going up the palace." Zexi said.

Hope was surprised by how this boy was acting. "Zexi, he's nothing like Jexi. He cares for his enemies, even if they try to kill him. I just wanted to kill him, but Zexi….he's something else." Hope said to himself.

He then found out he still had the case and saw Drago Struggling against Helios, who had combined with new mechanical bakugan, all sphere type. Clawgor, Scraper, Foxbat, Fencer, Spindle, and Leafram. Together, they made Maxus Helios, the ultimate battle machine.

"Leonis." Hope said getting the case out. "Summon a fast runner and tell it to get these to Dan."

"I'm on it! Summon the fleet footed ninja, Gray Fox!" Leonis said summoning a cyber like ninja as it grabbed the case and ran to the battle. The Cyber Ninja of Metal GEar arrived at dans side and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Dan asked as Gray Fox held out a case. "Hey, those are the bad boys Mira used!"

"A tool from your friend." he said before vanishing.

"Okay. I know this is hard to accept, Drago, but… you ready for this?" Dan asked.

"Ready, Dan!" Drago said.

"Deactivate Lock! Ultimate Formation!" Dan said as all six traps engaged.

The first thing Drago did was tuck in his wings. Then, Graphias and Brachium then compacted their bodies and formed his arms. Then came Grakus and Darkus Hounds as they formed the legs. Spyderfencer then merged with his back as Spitarm split into two and attacked to his chest and locked into his tail.

"Now this is power." Hope said.

"Incredible. They merged with the dragon to form a….Maxus Dragonoid!" Leonis said.

"Maxus Dragonoid… I like it." Drago said unleashing a mighty roar.

"Go get him." Hope said as he and Leonis continued inside.

Both Drago and Helios charged at one another, starting a long lasting battle for New Vestroia.

"Argh! If this keeps up, there wont be any New Vestroia left!" Jean said.

"Our objective was to destroy that last controller in the palace, but spectra got in the way! What do we do?" Wendy asked.

"If only we could remind spectra of his true calling. Wed call out Zekrom, but we didnt file an order to get the Dark Stone from him!" Natsu said.

"And we dont even know who was it!" Joseph said.

"I don't think we need to call out Zekrom." Yosuke said looking outside.

"Why not?" Espio asked.

"Cause he's joining their battle!" Yosuke said as lightning struck down between Helios and Drago as Zekrom descended from the sky. It let loose a terrifying roar as lightning hit all over New Vestroia.

"Yeah-heah! Bring down the thunder, Zekrom!" Natsu said.

"This dragon...its not a bakugan. Its nothing I have ever seen before." Spectra said.

"And he is mine!" a voice called out as standing on top of Zekrom was Akame herself.

"Akame! Spectra Force is here after all!" Hope said.

"Who are you?" Spectra asked.

"My name is Akame. I have come here from the future...to assist you in every way!" Akame shouted.

"The future is it? Then, you are here as an ally?" Spectra asked.

"I am!" Akame said as Zekrom came down as delivered a punch to Drago.

"Yes!" Spectra said as Helios and Zekrom double teamed Drago.

"Well….so much for celebration." Hope said.

"Seems like its not bothering them." Leonis pointed to the cameras as the other groups were busy making it to the top.

"God….come on!" Hope said grabbing Leonis.

"Where on Earth are we…" Leonis said before they took an elevator and arrived to the top floor to see the five statues. "Whoa."

Before they could even touch the panel, they saw Motor already at the console.

"Motor?" Hope asked.

"Yeah yeah. How could we? Why are you doing this? Things to talk about back in the future." Rotom said as his face appeared.

"Wait, you're freeing them. But Akame…" Leonis said.

"Is buying time while I hack." Rotom said. "We realize we're going against you guys but we need to do this or else we're all gonna die."

But as Motor entered the last code, the palace was shaking as the room was breaking apart.

"Not good. We're about to die!" Leonis panicked.

"Oh no were not! If you guys are done napping, wake up already!" Hope said.

Preyas, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrerra and Hydranoid all forced thier way out of thier statues with ease.

"Geez kid, y'didnt have to yell." Preyas said.

"Preyas!" Marucho said.

"I think it was necessary, Preyas. We did need the extra push." Gorem said.

"What is it with people and jokes when things are dangerous." Leonis said as a rock pillar was falling on them. "Summon the starfish prince, Starfy!" he shouted as Starfy appeared breaking it apart.

"Right. Its time to go." Hope said as they all started running for it before the floor crumbled away as Hope, Leonis and Motor fell through.

"Motor, can't you fly out of here with us?" Hope asked.

"The hacking took up a large portion of power. I can't escape with all of...huh?" Motor said as a small ship appeared below as it pulled three of them in. Inside was Zexi, Tulip, Kenshin, Rainbow and Indigo.

"Miss us? Had to drop in." Indigo said.

"Was...was that supposed to be a pun?" Hope asked.

"Sorta." Indigo said as the ship slowly took off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Leonis said.

"Sorry. We snagged a ship but we couldn't disable the autopilot." Tulip said. "Its on a course for Vestal."

"Well, sounds like a place where all of us can recooperate. So, what about the other Spectra Force members?" Hope asked.

"If everything went according to plan, they should all be with Spectra himself. The one of this time." Motor said. "But Hope...I think its time...you knew what was really going on." 


	19. The Truth Behind the Time Crisis

"First off, I think I should come to know what you think happened to cause the crisis." Sissi said after she and Rotom separated.

"Well, from what I was told, the time crisis was started when Flux and Dame Dedtime did time travel at the exact same time." Hope said. "Causing rifts."

"You said Jexi saw sparks right? When a time machine sparks, it means its out of order, meaning it wouldn't have taken him back in time, yet it happened anyway." Sissi said.

"And then?" Hope asked.

"And then? You don't get it. The rifts you think happened were not caused by Flux and Dame Dedtime. In fact, except the first time, there were no rifts to deal with at all." Sissi said shocking them.

"No….rifts?" Indigo said.

"Yet some of us still arrived through certain rifts." Tulip said.

"Wait, you said except the first time. What exactly do you mean by that?" Leonis asked.

"There are no rifts. But time is manipulated in a way it took a while for me to figure out." Sissi said. "One none of you were even aware of. A time loop."

"Like that the ones the Peculiars use to have a safe haven in." Hope said.

"So time is on repeat. But, how did you figure it out?" Zexi asked.

"The armor is designed to store a back up memory of my link here. Sissi has been cleverly storing a backup of her memories inside the armor whenever we get a restart. Meaning, she's the only one who's even known whats going on." Rotom said.

"Yeah. I noticed it when I woke up in my bed on the ship. But the date, it dated back to a month, the exact same day Flux time traveled." Sissi said.

"So the rifts only happened the first time. Yet they didn't occur. Most likely due to the fact they were temporal anomalies. But, the effects of them seem to repeat as well." Tulip said.

"But, a time loop can't happen on its own. That's impossible, meaning, someone was manipulating all of these events to repeat and keeping the loop going and going." Rotom said.

"But who could have power over time?" Hope asked. "Not Dialga, for sure. Hes not like him to go behind us. I know its not Celebi. He just…"

"You can stop figuring it out Hope. We already know who it is." Sissi said. "The culprit is the same person who helped to seal the rifts the first time. The helper and the culprit are the same person. It took a while, but we figured it out. The one making this loop happen, the one behind this whole thing...its Chrono."

"Him?" Hope asked. "Hes one of the vital people of the worlds. WHy would he make the loop?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But when we have teamed up with him when we eventually head for Kanto. He says this weird phrase. "I've seen this happen before." I thought he was being mysterious, but now I know...he's seen the loop repeat too. Since he exists outside time, he wouldn't be affected by it. He is the one." Sissi said.

"Yeah. We tried to tell the others, but an hour later, they forget its even happening. For some reason, he doesn't want others to know." Rotom said.

"Tell me this, has he denied allowing you to go anywhere?" Sissi asked.

'Not usually." Hope said.

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't let you return to the present for new years." Rainbow said.

"New years? I see. He denied you going cause that's something that didn't happen the first time. Returning to the present would allow you and anyone with you to break free of the time loop." Rotom said.

"And for some reason, he's only keeping a close eye on Hope." Sissi said.

"Is there some reason why?" Hope asked.

Sissi and Rotom looked at each other looking uneasy.

"What?" Hope said.

"Hope….you see…." Sissi began.

"You and your team die in the end man!" Rotom shouted.

"You….you're lying." Hope said.

"Its true." Sissi said. "I don't know who kills your team and you but….that's what happens after the last rift is sealed. I've been trying to tell you for a while but Chrono somehow keeps making obstacles to stop me. But when I volunteered to take the helm and hack the statues, I outmaneuvered him. I scored a ride with you so I could tell you this truth."

"Thanks, Sissi. Im not gonna die. Im gonna change the future." Hope said.

"I know you are. No matter how bad things get, somehow you or Jexi always turn the situation around." Sissi said. "All of you do."

"But we'll still be in the time loop and we're halfway through this timeline, soon to be bound for Kanto. When it finishes in Kanto, we're gonna get a restart!" Rotom said.

"Well, what if we kicked Chrono's butt? If he's the one doing it, shouldn't beating him stop it?" Leonis asked.

"Hes a time master, we cant beat him. Chrono would simply reverse time with just a wave of his hands." Rotom said.

"Then I would have to confront him at some point." Hope said.

"Hope? You sure? What if he kills you?" Rainbow asked.

"He wont kill me. I'll shatter what loop he has." Hope said.

"You'd have to confront him first. And we don't even know where he…" Sissi said before getting a feeling as Chrono stood behind her.

"I thought there was a reason you acted differently each time. You've gone and exposed the truth to them." Chrono said.

"Bastard!" Hope said charging at him.

"The World!" Chrono said stopping time around him. He walked around Hope and stood behind him. "Resume." he said as time started back up with Hope hitting the wall.

"Okay. Kinda thought that might not work." Hope said.

"You seem angry with me. Is it due to the realization of the truth?" Chrono asked.

"Almost. You betrayed me and Jexi, even when you led Mary to me, you-" Hope began.

"How exactly have I betrayed you? I have helped along the right path, I brought you allies to assist you, even bringing those closest to you. So, clarify, how exactly have I betrayed you?" Chrono said.

"Youre going to kill me." Hope said. "Why?"

"I see. You figured that out. I know what I have done countless times seems wrong, but I do it to protect the universes and the future." Chrono said.

"But why me? What did i do to harm the universe?" Hope said.

"Perhaps...it really is time I showed you." Chrono said as he lifted his hand. "Future...show." he said as the scene changed to a familiar city that was in ruins."

"This is...Metal City…" Hope said seeing bodies all over, some from Jexi's team and his.

"When your father is removed from power, Cindrey Ginova takes over to lead an extermination of this city to make the world a controlled state. All while you try to reason with her." Chrono said.

"Whoa." Zexi said.

'But, this isn't the only thing to happen in the future." Chrono said as it soon changed to a normal city with people screaming as Hope was astonished to see his enhanced member with glowing red eyes as they turn against the city. "6 months after, the Enhanced turn against their heroic roots and begin a massive extermination."

"Oh my god." Leonis said.

"But...it gets worse…." Chrono said.

In a barren wasteland was a destroyed world with destroyed bodies as a battered Hope was walking towards a throne where the group was Lucius sitting.

"After his escape, Lucius has devoured countless hearts, growing stronger and gaining more powers. After the Enhanced have exterminated all heroes and civilians, he devours their hearts and destroys 11 universes and countless worlds, leaving only that ruined one, leaving you as the only one to try and stop him." Chrono said.

"This is...so awful." Tulip said as the tattered Hope was throwing weak punches on Lucius.

"What? You still wanna keep trying? Just give up man. You're the only one left." Lucius said as he got up. "Your friends are gone, your worlds are gone, I'm a freaking god. So, let's just stop this." he said flicking Hope into an old building.

"Gotta...keep going….can't let him…." Hope said.

"Huh? Can't let him what? Destroy my hope? Hurt the worlds? Keep him from making me a somebody?" Lucius laughed punching him into the dirt. "You know, the only reason I've kept you around was cause you let me free and for my amusement. But honestly...this is getting old, man."

The screen then faded after that.

"You freed Lucius. You caused this to happen. I must make sure all of these events must never happen by keeping this loop going." Chrono said. "Its the only way to keep things safe and protected. I'm sorry, but this is how things must go."

"So… hopes really gotta be done in?" Rainbow asked.

"There is no other way?" Indigo asked.

"I don't want to, but there is no other answer." Chrono said sadly.

"No.." Hope said. "There is another way."

"How can you be so sure?" Sissi asked.

"Its the future right? So...it hasn't happened yet. None of this has happened yet." Zexi said.

"But it will." Chrono said.

"But it doesn't have to. Time is mysterious. It's always changing. So, if one thing changes, then we can change the future." Zexi said. "What did Hope do after the crisis?"

"If time was left unlooped, he and the teams would go to Metal City and confront Cindrey, leading to a massacre." Chrono said.

"So...what if he and his team broke up for a bit before that even happened?" Zexi asked with a grin.

"Yeah. We talked about it the other night." Hope asked.

"What? But...that never happened in the original start of this." Chrono said.

"But thats where youre wrong. I know my team wants to be stronger, so i will allow them to disband." Hope said. "Zexi said it himself. Time is always changing."

"So...all we have to do is work hard and make a better future." Zexi said.

"Yeah. I'm with you guys." Rainbow said.

"Definitely." Indigo said.

"I follow you wherever." Kenshin said.

"I won't be able to become a summoner if I do not make it to the future." Leonis said.

"Law will be pointless without a bright future." Tulip said.

"What the heck? I'm with you guys all the way." Sissi said with Rotom.

Chrono was surprised as his vision for the future was becoming foggy as he stood there. For the first time in his life, he did not know what was going to happen.

"We walk our own road, CHrono." Hope said.

Chrono just stood there as he was laughing.

"All my time protecting time, I could see it all unfold before my eyes. But, for the first time, even I don't know what's gonna happen." Chrono said.

"Even when you see everything, there are moments when it happens." Zexi said. "You can't know everything."

Chrono just stood there silently before smiling and speaking. "Get through Kanto without Hope or his team dying...and the loop will shatter." he said.

"Wait are you…" Sissi asked.

"This is crazy but...I will bet on you for a new future." Chrono said.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

"I suppose its time I left." Chrono said before Hope grabbed his arm.

"Chrono...be safe out there." Hope said.

"I shall. And Zexi...this is a something I will share with you. When you reach Vestal, that is where you'll meet your next member." Chrono smirked as he vanished.

"Oooh…" Hope said.

"Weve got hunting to do." Zexi smiled. 


	20. Revenge of the Vexos

The ship slowly landed on a dock as the eight departed to see the massively populated city that was Vestal itself.

"So this is Vestal. It looks very amazing here." Tulip said.

"Its like walking onto a more technological version of Earth." Hope said.

"There's a reason for that. Vestal is located in the Future Universe where all technology is super advanced." Sissi said.

"And this is where I meet my next member and friend. I wonder what they're like?" Zexi wondered.

As the group walked through the city, they were being watched by two individuals. One was a tall man with a jean jacket with a green hat while the one next to him was a small boy with tall hair and reading a comic book.

"Oi, big brother! There are the eight of them now. Enemies that we must take care of." the younger boy said reading the comic.

"Yep. Those are definitely the enemies of Dio himself." the older one said. "But we have nothing to worry about. As long as we follow your prophecies, we can beat them." he said lifting up the younger boy. Our cards are the God of Knowledge, Thoth and the God of Creation, Khnum! We are the Oingo Boingo Brothers!" he said.

The group continued around Vestal until happening upon a small cafe. But as they entered, Oingo came around back and knocked out the one running it.

"Now we have a venue for the prophecy to come true. But first, I'll need to change my face." Oingo said grabbing his face and rearranging it till he looked like the person who ran it. "Hehehe. With Khnum, I can change my appearance, height, even my smell. Now, to make Thoth's prophecy come true." he said to himself putting poison into eight of the cups as he delivered to the eight.

"Huh? But we didn't order yet." Tulip said.

"Well, you guys are actually our 400th customers so its on the house." Oingo said moving away quickly.

"Weird. But, I am never one to turn down free drinks." Leonis said.

"That's right. Take a nice drink." Oingo said.

"Excuse me, can I speak with you eight for a moment." a voice said as a girl with long green hair approached in a school uniform as she looked at the cups.

"Whoa. What is your…." Rainbow said before she tossed the cups up into the air, the drinks flying out.

"Engaging Cooking App." she said as she moved quick with punches as she knocked bits of the drinks away before they landed back in the cups. "I believe you will find these more to your liking."

Oingo watched as the eight drank as he gritted his teeth. "That girl. I don't know how, but she sensed the poison and knocked out the contaminated parts leaving the actual drink." he thought as he slipped out.

"Hmm. Not bad. So what was with all that before?" Indigo asked.

"I wanted to look at your drinks. Apparently the owner got clumsy and added poisonous substances to them so I removed them." she said.

"Wow." Hope said. "Who are you? Enhanced? Android?"

"Well, half right. This model is a mobile robot used for those who cannot leave due to sickness or conditions. This model was dubbed App 23, but the one controlling it, which is me, is named Abby." she said.

"Youre a cyborg?" Hope asked.

"No. To be a cyborg, a human component would be needed. The body is all robot, it just has my consciousness inside it." Abby said. "Oh wait, you guys aren't from the Future Universe are you?"

"I can explain it for you Hope." Rotom said. "What she's trying to say is that she's controlling the robot from a faraway place."

"So youre the one whos sick, right?" Hope said. "Oh, Im sorry…"

"Its okay. I get it alot. You see, ever since I was a baby, I was born with very low immunities so I can't leave my hospital room. But, by using a robotic link system, I can pilot this body without having to leave my room." Abby said.

"Whoa. Must be rough." Zexi said.

"Yeah. Though I can see a lot of things through these eyes, I know I'll never be able to experience it for myself." Abby said. "Maybe one day, some great cure will come and I'll be able to experience the outside world."

"You still can though, even in a robot." Hope said. "Zexi?"

"Yeah." Zexi asked. "I don't really get what you're going through, and I can tell its not easy. So, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"If you come with, you can see a lot more than this universe. We can see sights you never even imagined. Heck, maybe one day we'll find a cure so you can see this stuff for real." Zexi smiled.

Abby smiled at this. "All right. We have an agreement. I will follow you all." she said.

"So how many apps does that thing have?" Hope asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean my App Combat. Its something I asked of the designers for this model. Its able to use a multitude of apps within it to fulfill daily tasks like cooking and caring to more taxing tasks like fighting and exercise." she said.

"I bet that whole things strong, too." Rainbow said.

"It is when used with Muscle Train App to strengthen it whenever I need to move a heavy object in my way." she said.

"You gotta show us EVERYTHNG someday." Hope said.

"Maybe I will someday." Abby said. "So, why are you here on Vestal?" she asked. "I can tell you aren't from here? Are you tourists like I am?"

"Were here looking for someone. You got an app to locate anyone here?" Hope asked. "If you can, look up Baron."

"Of course. Accessing Search App. Searching...Baron. Member of the Bakugan Resistance. Haos Brawler. Uses Haos Nemus. Is this correct?" she asked.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"Now accessing Navi App." Abby said looking over maps of Vestal before finding a location. "Home of Baron located. Please follow me." she said getting up to leave.

They travelled across Vestal before arriving at a small house. "We have reached your destination." she said.

"Hey guys!" BAron said. "What are you doing on Vestal?"

"Came here on an unscheduled flight." Hope said before seeing Nemus's ball form look different. "Looks like we missed something."

"Huh? Oh, right." Baron said. "Lemme catch you up. All of a sudden, we were contacted by the Six Ancient Warriors, you know, after a short visit to this town called Misthallery."

"Oh right. Jexi said they went there after freeing New Vestroia." Rainbow said.

"So they explained that King Xenoheld had built the BT system and wanna get rid of all the Bakugan. So they gave their powers to the resistance Bakugan and made them evolve." Baron said.

"Whoa. That would have been awesome to see." Indigo said.

"Yeah. I honestly thought it was a dream before seeing Nemus like this." Baron said.

"Its about to turn into your night mare." said a voice as Hydron appeared wearing a coat and goggles for a disguise.

"Hydron?" Hope asked.

"In the flesh. And I have come….for the Haos Energy." Hydron said.

"Come over here and take it! Baron!" Hope said.

"Ready!" Baron said as they activated their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" they both shouted.

"Gate card set!" Hydron said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Dryoid!"

Standing before them stood a humanoid robotic bakugan that seemed like a samurai.

"Looks like theyve ditched subtlety and went full mechanical bakugan." Indigo said.

"He might look tough but I'm not afraid. Bakugan Brawl! Nemus Stand!" Baron shouted as Nemus rose up.

"Not impressed. Ability Activate! Knuckle Vulcan!" Hydron shouted as Dryoid's knuckle things came down as it fired lasers at Nemus.

"Ability Activate! Wormhole Reflection!" Baron said as Nemus twirled his staff deflecting the shots. "But I got more! Ability Activate! Float Shield!' he shouted as three triangles with electricity around them surrounded Dryoid.

"That's it? Pathetic. Ability Activate! Grave Blade!" Hydron said as two orange blades came from Dryoid as it slashed apart the shield.

"Lets get in there!" Rainbow said.

"Activating Action Game App." Abby said as she charged in quickly as she began hitting Dryoid in certain spots bringing it down to one knee.

"What the? What did you do?" Hydron asked.

"I will not lie. Your Mechanical Bakugan does show incredible power and potential, but I have spotted several weakspots just by looking at it. So I simply struck those weakspots to weaken it." Abby said.

"Theres an App for everything these days. Now, Baron!" Hope said.

"Not so fast! Gate Card, Open! Devour Haos!" Hydron shouted as Nemus began to sink into the card.

"Nemus! But not done yet. Nemus, attribute change!" Baron shouted.

"What?!" Hydron said.

Nemus then glowed bright before turning purple and black. "I am Darkus Nemus!" he said.

"Hah! That makes his command card useless!" Rainbow said.

"Match Point, us! Ability Activate! Darkus Force!" Baron said.

"Though my power is now dark, I will not stray form the path of peace. Take this!" Nemus said firing a beam that defeated Dryoid.

"Well, that was kinda awesome." Zexi said. "But why do I feel this match is far from over?"

They continued to watch the brawl unfold as Hydron was soon showing his full strength as he was countering Baron before taking out Nemus on the next round. The last round was soon underway as Dryoid was having the advantage.

"If this keeps up, the Haos energy will be lost." Hope said.

"Hope….I think we already have lost it." Zexi said as Dryoid let loose the final attack as it slashed through Nemus. He glowed as bright energy left his body and flew off before reverting to ball form.

"Looks like we just lost the first of many of these new battles." Kenshin said as Hydron escaped.

"And I can tell this isn't going to be the last time they come after them." Sissi said. 


	21. Saved by the Siren

After the battle with Baron, the group separated from him and reconvened in the park.

"Dang. I can't believe that just happened to Baron." Rainbow said. "It sucks."

"Now that Haos is collected, they're gonna go after the other energies next." Tulip said.

"Well….then we gotta protect them." Zexi said. "We can't just sit by and let the Bakugan get wiped off the face of the universe."

"Lets see, If Baron was here and haos was taken, then to better advance then… they'll go after Darkus next." Indigo said. "Ace and Percival are in danger! We gotta...wait, were's Hope?"

"Uh, here I am." a voice said as they saw Hope walk over in a jean jacket and a tall hat. "Sorry I'm late. I had some...business to deal with." he said.

"What's with the new threads?" Leonis said.

"Oh this? Well, that old style was so boring so I decided to go new." Hope said. "Suckers." he thought as in a nearby alleyway was a tied up Hope who was gagged and bound with Boingo watching him/

"Yes. Its going just as the prophecy predicted. My big bros gonna take them all out." Boingo said.

Hope then spit out his gag. "Hey, let me go."

"No way. We aren't stopping till all of you are dead for Lord Dio." Boingo said.

"And what has his great majesty ever done for a couple of kids?" Hope asked.

"We're high class members of the Egypt Nine Glory Gods." Boingo said. "Oingo Boingo Brothers!"

"Yeah, I know, you introduced yourselves. So your god is…"

"My stand is the god of knowledge, Thoth. With this stand, I can see prophecies of the future and they always come true no matter what and can't be changed." Boingo said.

"And Oingo's stand is…"

"The god of creation, Khnum, a stand that allows him to transform. His height, his voice, even his own smell. With the two of us together following the prophecy, we will do it!" Boingo said.

"What are you gonna do?" Hope asked as Boingo showed him the book.

"Oh no! The poison plan failed! But no worries. This next one will definitely get them. We punch a guy and make him drop his wallet. Then buy an orange and make it into a bomb. Oingo, transform into Hope and blend in. Follow them until you reach Ace. Toss the orange under Ace's feet and….Kaboom! He explodes in two!" Boingo read.

"And Darkus energy is Vexos for the taking." Hope said.

"Huh? We don't care about those worthless Vexos anymore. All we want is to be done with you for Lord Dio." Boingo said. "We already have the orange bomb. We're gonna win! My stands prophecies are 100% true and can never ever be changed!"

"You know, if you keep prattling on an on about that.." Hope said. "You'll be cocky to think that it will actually come true."

"It already is." Boingo said pointing to the group as they walked off with Oingo.

"What the? Come on. They gotta know that isn't me. Damn, he is good." Hope groaned.

Hope then took a look at the book Boingo was holding and saw the prophecy for himself.

"Well, you are right, but how are you sure its gonna be Ace?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Boingo asked.

"Well, your brother can transform right? What if for some reason during an event he has to transform into Ace to escape?" Hope asked.

"Then he would look like Ace and….Ah!" Boingo said.

"Bingo, Boingo. Oingo would be blown in half, not Ace." Hope smirked.

"Ah!" Boingo said running off leaving Hope looked around to see an old knife in the alley.

"Old knife? Don't mind if I do." he said scooting over to it and cutting himself free. "Now, let's catch up with them." he said running off after them.

He made it to Aquos towers where he saw everyone ready to face off against Mylene and Oingo flat on the ground, disguise undone and face revealed.

"Hey guys." Hope said.

"Wait a minute, how do I know that youre the real you?" Ace asked.

"Please, like I would disguise myself as myself and go behind your backs." Hope said.

"Its Hope." the group said.

"What happened to him?" Hope asked.

"It was weird. When Mylene showed up, he freaked out and changed his face to look like Ace and tried to battle her. But then he stepped on an orange, then the next thing we knew, he was flat on his back bleeding." Leonis said.

"I came here for the real you, Ace. Now, are you gonna stand over that loser, or are all of you gonna fight me?" Mylene asked.

"Second option, of course!" Rainbow said. "Kick it, Ace!"

"You got it!" Ace said.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" they both called out.

"Gate Card, Set!" Ace said. "Bakugan Brawl! Percival, Stand!"

Out of a sparkling, purple tornado came a new Percival in armor, his mouth bracelets now his shoulders.

"The Darkus power has changed me. I am...Darkus Midnight Percival!" he said.

"Evolved or not, he doesn't stand a chance. I call Aquos Macubass!" Mylene said tossing out a ball as from it came a large mechanical Bakugan.

"So, the Vexos are only using Mechanical Bakugan?" Ace asked.

"Better believe it." Indigo said.

"Ability Activate! Hunter Whip!" Mylene said as a blue rope wrapped around Percival.

"Leonis, youre up!" Zexi said.

"On it. Summon the Swordswoman, Lyn!" Leonis said as Lyn appeared in the air as she slashed through the rope before vanishing.

"Followed by my own ability card. Ability activate!" Ace said. "Blackout!"

Darkness covered the sky as Percival regained the Gs it lost, but it was still down a few thanks to Macubass's Radiant Claw.

"Ace, use another ability, quick!" Tulip said.

"Ability Activate! Gray Thunder!" Ace said as Percival fired a bolt of dark lightning that missed Macubass.

"That Manta face is fast." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Its readings are off the charts." Abby said. "At this rate, it will take the battle and defeat Percival."

"Im not through yet, robo-girl. Ability Activate! Thunder Sword!" Ace said as a dark blade appeared in Percivals hands.

"Sword for sword, Ability Activate! Saber Barracuda!" Mylene said as a blue sword came from Macubass as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"We're not done yet! Ability Activate! Moby Cannon!" Mylene said as Macubass charged up a cannon in both its arms.

"Its gonna over power Percival. Ace, your gate card!" Tulip said.

"Got it! Gate card open! Changeling Force!" Ace said as the attack redirected it back to Macubass.

"Just as expected." Tulip said opening her book. "Changeling Force can redirect a persons attack."

Macubass was taken out by its own attack, depleting Mylene's life gauge, but Mylene was not down as she threw a gate card as the two threw down once again. But this time it was Mylene that took down Ace this round as both came back before Ace started back up with his own gate card and both tossed once more. But even in this round, they still had to deal with Macubass's arial drones summoned by its Ability known as ABSIDS. It didnt look too good until a familiar Mermaid bakugan arose from the water and revealed and trapped them.

"Yes! Its Sirenoid!" Rainbow said. "You werent much of a spectator to begin with, eh Klaus?"

Behind them was the former 2nd place Aquos brawler himself.

"You know this guy?" Ace asked.

"Old friend." Hope said.

"Yes. Now, let's do away with her." Klaus said.

"Big deal. I can just use the...wait, what is this?" Mylene said seeing the ABSIDs turn against her and Macubass. "What's going…" Mylene began before seeing a cable attached to her visor leading back to Abby.

"A computer system, is it? Not much of a threat for the Hacking App." Abby said.

"Abby, is there no app that robot doesnt have?!" Rainbow said in awe.

"Now, they follow my commands. ABSIDS, attack Mylene and Macubass." Abby said as they open fired on her and the mechanical bakugan.

"Rotten little…" Mylene said as Macubass was taken out as Mylene's gauge dropped to zero as the cable retracted.

"Hack complete. The enemy is defeated." Abby said.

"Oh yeah, and youre sure that they won't be upgraded to prevent you from doing it again?" Rainbow asked.

"Even if they did, they would never surpass the technology of the Future Universe." Abby said.

"How so?" Myene asked.

"Comparing Vestal tech with the tech of my homeworld, you are the inferior ones, Vexos." Abby said.

"Zexi, i think I can vouch for both Rainbow and Me when we say.. We are both jealous of you having her on your team." Hope said.

"Mee too. Shes got hundreds of apps and who knows how many uses!" Indigo said. "When do we get an awesome member like that, or even hope? Man, I shouldve asked Chrono about that."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but that is rather low. You see, this model is the only one that has been made so far." Abby said.

"Besides, we still have one guy to….hey where'd the tall guy go?" Leonis said noticing Oingo gone.

"He must have run off when we weren't looking." Kenshin asked.

A bit far away from the group, Boingo had dragged Oingo away from them.

"I'm done, little bro. We lost it." Oingo said.

"Don't say that bro. We can still win. I'll fight if I have to." Boingo said.

"Little bro." Oingo said moved to tears.

"Yeah. We can still win!" Boingo said.

"So there they are." a voice said as they saw a beaten up guy with some thugs.

"Thats...the guy we stole the wallet from." Oingo said in fear.

"Beat them up and take the wallet and you can have half of the money inside." he said as the two thugs were beating on the two of them.

It was later an ambulance came and picked the two of them up on gurneys.

Oingo and Boingo: Retired!

"That oughta teach em." Hope said as they watched.

"Ugh. I do not envy them." Zexi said. 


	22. Abby's App Combat

Rainbow appeared in a spotlight with Abby on a stage.

"Introducing…. The App 23 multipurpose maneuverable robot! And the one controlling it, Abby!" Rainbow said as Abby walked out on stage.

"Greetings everyone." Abby said.

"Are we really doing this Promotion style?" Zexi asked.

"Hey, the ships are nowhere in sight one, Inga's Testing Area is still under repair, and this was the only place that had the stuff we need to see all of Abby's skills, we only just met her." Rainbow said as they were in large room with multiple objects.

"I don't mind doing this. Besides, it makes it a nice chance for us to bond as teammates and friends." Abby said.

"True, we arent rivals in the hero business. Zexi's just the next gen and trying to be like us." Indigo said.

"So very true. For me, its not about surpassing you by beating you guys in an actual fight, its trying to meet up and maybe even passing the level of heroism those two have set." Zexi said.

"Right, so anyways, from what we know…" Rainbow said. "The App 23 was designed in the future universe. There, technology has gone super advanced on us."

"Yes. Technology has multiple uses in the future. Take this body. Its actually a robot I can control from my room back in my universe by only using my own consciousness as the pilot." Abby said.

"So, its basically plugging your mind into a robot, but youre still human." Leonis said.

"Yes. I am human, just one who's too fragile to ever leave her room, which is why I use the robot to assist me with that task." Abby said.

"But man, how many apps are on this thing? Im getting dizzy just by listing em!" Rainbow said.

"I honestly don't know the exact number since the system gets updated with new ones sometimes, so I don't ever keep track. I just know what I have and don't have." Abby said.

"By just saying the app, the robot can instantly integrate anything the app is programmed." Indigo said.

"Correct. Its a fast responsive program that makes the body quickly adapt using nano tech as well as adaptability." Abby said.

"Weve already seen the Cooking app, which precisely figured out where the poison was in our drinks." Tulip said.

"Yes. Its an entertainment app I can use to cook delicious meals, even though I don't need to eat with this body." Abby said. 'It also can detect imperfections and quickly correct them."

"Entertainment?" Leonis asked.

"My apps are actually divided into seven categories: Social, Navi, Tool, System, Game, Entertainment and Life." Abby said.

"Ah, cool." Indigo said. "So there are other apps like that. First, the Navi app works like a way to locate certain buildings."

"Yes. There are also other Navi apps such as the Weather App or even the Compass App." Abby said.

"And finally, the Hacker App has gotta be in the System Category." Rainbow said. "But enough about that. Lets see how strong and fast that thing is!"

"Very well. Let's begin with strength. Activating Muscle Training App." Abby said.

She stood tall for a moment before walking over to a large stone statue as she lifted it with both arms.

"Incredible!" Sissi said.

"The Muscle Training App is a Life App that helps to train ones strength as well as muscles, even though this body has no actual muscle." Abby said.

She placed it down. "And now… switching to the Action Game App." Abby said as the room changed to a track as she ran fast down the track at an incredible speed.

"Hey, you used this one to pinpoint weaknesses in Dryoid. You didnt tell us it could speed you up." Rainbow said.

"Action games are high tension and always testing your speed. Using this app speeds up all of my systems." Abby said.

"Wow. And the results definitely show." Indigo said.

"Now than, do you want me to demonstrate anything else for you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Show us some powerful apps." Indigo said.

"Okay. Accessing Fighting Game App." Abby said.

"Now we get to the good stuff. Generating virtual opponents. Time for some team sparring!" Rainbow said.

A few hundred goons appeared.

"Is this like training for us?" Hope asked. "Cause I am so in."

"I too would like to participate. Come Leonis, Tulip." Kenshin said.

"I guess if we must." Leonis said as the two got in.

"Ready….FIGHT!" Abby said as she dashed in taking out goons with one palm strike each.

Goons with guns were aiming at Abby before she looked at them.

"Switching to Shooting Game App." Abby said as her arm became a gun as she fired six shots, taking out all of the gun wielding goons.

"Dont over do yourself, okay? You may over heat." Rainbow said.

"Overheating is impossible due to built in cooling system." Abby said. "Now, switching to Copy and Paste App." she said scanning the goons before creating virtual look alikes that fought against them.

"Hey, save some for us!" Hope said punching some out.

"Heres my Special, Ice Elven Make techniques! Ice Elven Make: Arrow!" Tulip shouted as ice arrows pierced through the goons.

"Sakura Three Sword Style: Blossoming Slash!" Kenshin shouted slashing through the goons as cherry blossoms came from their wounds. "May you all find peace."

"Now watch as I amaze you with….hey you already took them all out!" Leonis said as all of the goons were already taken out.

"Yes. Simulation is over. We have won." Abby said.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Rainbow said.

Hope then got a call. "Hello? Oh hey Klaus. Oh, dan and the others are here? Great. Meet you at your mansion? Sounds like a plan. We got someone interesting to introduce." Hope the hung up. "We need to meet the others at Klaus's Villa.

"Using Navi App. Mansion has been located. Please follow me." Abby said leading the way.

"Man, guess theres an app for everything… in the future." Rainbow said. 


	23. Spectra Rises

The group marched forward to see the villa stand before them as well as seeing two ships parked out front.

"We have reached our destination." Abby said.

"Well, let's head on inside." Leonis said.

They ran inside as everyone greeted the group with open arms. They then got down to business.

"Well lucky for us, the Vexos have only managed to take the Haos Energy for now." Mira said.

"That we know of for certain, since Shun and Ingram left for New Vestrioa. But, we still need to deal with the threat of Dio and his remaining Egypt Glory Gods." Wilda said.

"Oh no, do you really think we'll be alright? I hope we will." Elfin said.

"Forget this watin around, its makin me crazy! Lets attack the Vexos and Dio at their secret Hideouts!" Dan said.

"It would seem that simple, but we dont even know where Dio is giving his orders from." Joseph said.

"True. Even with apps like mine, it would be impossible to detect both locations given we don't know their locations." Abby said.

"The Mother Palace." Mira said. "We can at least know the vexos are warping to us from there."

"I'm sorry but that is impossible as well. The Navi app is only useful if the location you are searching for in in the same area or on the same world. Since this palace is a ship, the Navi App is useless in this case." Abby said.

"No worries. We'll just have to wait a while longer." Zexi said.

"But we cant just stand by and wait! Lets get out there and kick some ass!" Luffy said.

"Urgh, and Jexi made him a sub-leader…" Kenshin said.

Alarms then went off as they went to the source and saw that Volt had appeared next.

"Well well, looks like the attributes i need are all here, good." Volt said ready to fight.

"Taking us all on? Youre crazier than that hair cut." Leonis said.

"Now, since when is it polite to insult ones hair?" A familiar voice came as Spectra and Gus appeared.

"Spectra?" Dan asked.

"Long time, Dan Kuso. It took me awhile to find you, considering you went off the map to chase a...specter was it?" Spectra said.

"Yeah. Definitely after the events of Misthallery." Rainbow said.

"Stay out of this Spectra! This is my fight!" Volt said.

"I still have something to settle with Dan, and youd better not beat me to it. Ready for some fun, Dan?" Spectra asked.

"Bring it on, frosted tips!"Dan said.

"Dan, i want in on this too." Mira said.

"Really?" Dan asked.

"That goes double for me, Dan!" Marucho said.

"Well, no sense in keeping the action waiting." Dan said.

"Gautlet! Power strike!" the four said as the battle began.

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Cross Dragonoid Stand!" Dan said as Drago stood on the gatecard.

"You've grown Drago. But this does not make much difference! Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Helios Mk2!" Spectra said as Helios rose.

"Whoa! Helios got a major upgrade to his cyber enhancements!" Natsu said.

"But its isnt natrual, something's wrong with it." Drago said.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I assure you, I am equally stronger than you, if not MORE!" Helios roared.

"Hes gone mad!" Drago said.

"Ability activate! Diffuse Quasar!" Spectra said as Helios fired a beam.

"Hah, ability activate! Superior Shield!" Dan said as drago blocked.

"In that case, Ability Activate! Chaos Power Cannon!" Spectra shouted.

"Ability Activate! Power Reflector!" Dan shouted.

"Not done yet! Ability Activate! Chaos Boost Cannon!" Spectra shouted knocking Drago down to the ground.

"Don't worry. We're coming. Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Minx Elfin Stand!" Marucho said as Elfin stood.

"Comprised of Equal parts sun, wind and rain, this bakugan has got it all goin on! Please put your hands togetehr for the Debut of Aquos Elfin Version 2!" Elfin said posing.

"Elfin…" Drago said.

"Og drago, your voice sends shivers up and down my spine!" Elfin teased, causing everyone to fall over.

"Our Turn, Elfin! Ability Activate!" Marucho said.

"Not so fast, Ability Activate!" Spectra said. "Dragon Pounce!" Spectra said as Helios fired his own claw.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Magma Wilda Stand!" Mira shouted. "Ability Activate! Atlas Shield!"

As fast as Wilda stood in his new form, he slammed the ground so hard it caused the earth to split in, in turn causing magma to erupt from the fissure and block the lasers.

"Nice timing, Wilda!" Hope said.

"Glad to help." Wilda said.

Helios retrieved his arm. "Let's fight!"

"Tandum ability activate! Ding Dong Ditch!" Marucho shouted as Elfin and Wilda tag teamed on Helios.

"Gate card Open! Silent Land!" Dan shouted as Helios was immobilized as Dragon took him out.

"Hows that? Even after chasing The Specter, we havent gotten rusty Spectra." Dan said.

"They were only there for a week." Jexi said.

"You wont beat me so easily! Lets go!" Spectra said as they were all called out for Round 2.

"Triple attack!" Hope said.

"I'll start off, Ability Activate! Land Twister!" Mira said as Wilda slammed the ground again, causing the ground to make Helios sink.

"Hey Elfin, attribute change!" Marucho said.

"With pleasure, I love a third act costume change!" Elfin said grabbing some sort of wand and drawing a circle of light. "I'll just step through this Circle of light and…! Slip into something a little more Darkus!" she said switching to her Darkus form.

"And now, Ability Activate! Super Moon Bow!" Marucho said.

"Oh yeah, in the name of the darkus attribute, I'm gonna double my pleasure by doubling your pain!" Elfin said firing two laser blasts from both hands.

"Bring it home, Drago! Ability activate, Shooting Dragon!" Dan said as Drago launched a fireball and hit home.

"Did we get him? That was three attacks linked into one." Leonis said before Helios was glowing and all the damages repaired themselves.

"Crap, I forgot about that ability!" Natsu said.

"Yes, Farbas EM, the improved version of Farbas. But there is more. Ability Activate! Ragnarok Cannon!" Spectra shouted as Helios fired a powerful cannon as Drago blocked as it took out Elfin and Wilda.

"Were still here. Lets keep going!" ope said as Helios and Drago powered up to their Maxus forms and even shook the ground. Both were going at high power before Drago eventually overpowered Helios and that was all she wrote.

"Well, looks like I lose. But don't worry. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Spectra said as a large red ship appeared.

"The Red Cavalier." Jexi said as Akame came down.

"Master Spectra, its time to depart." Akame said.

"Right." Spectra said as he and Gus warped into the ship as Sissi got back into her armor and went after it.

"This is goodbye for now." Motor said as it flew off with the ship with Volt leaving after.

"Well, guess we have the entire Spectra Force as our enemy." Jexi said. "Course, I kinda expected that."

"Well, the important thing is that we're all back together." Pit said.

"And were ready to fight the Vexos, Dio, whatever the universe has to throw at us." Natsu said. 


	24. Earth Invaders

After returning to Earth after some time on Vestal, the group had learned of an attack on Alice of the Brawlers by Shadow Prove. Now the group was holed up inside of Marucho's mansion planning for some sort of comeback attack. But this did not sit with Kenshin as he left to scope out the city.

"Hmm. This city indeed is massive and widespread. An interesting place to plan our attacks." Kenshin thought before he spotted the crowd talking.

He looked past to see Mylene walking around in her Vexos uniform.

"So they have come. It did not take them long." Kenshin said as he saw Mylene changing into a man's white tux. "Though women do not wear that."

He then spotted Lync in a flower shop uniform as he was selling flowers to the women approaching him.

"And the little one has taken job as a flower seller." Kenshin thought. "Though, I don't mind he do such a thing." he said spotting a few bags of cherry blossoms. "Cherry blossoms…."

Flashback

A young Kenshin was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree with his mother as they ate lunch.

"Do you see this tree, my child? This is a cherry blossom tree. They tend to be a symbol of peace throughout our land. You see, all over this little universe of ours, wars are being fought all the time here and there. The Three Kingdoms, the Sengoku, The Pirate Wars, Hyrule, Pars and Lusitania, The World Tree, even the war for the Fire Emblem predicted by the sages. But, we believe that every warrior slain is reincarnated as each one of these beautiful cherry blossoms." she said.

"Wow." Kenshin said looking at them. "When I get older and become a warlord, I'll see to it that cherry blossoms are planted one every world in our universe, in every country and every town so that we can enjoy their beauty and remember our fallen everyday." he said.

"Hmm. My little warrior. You have the same spark your father did when I met him. Oh how I wish he stayed." she said.

"Well, when I travel one day, I'm sure I'll see father again someday. And when I do, I'll tell him of your love and how you still care for him." Kenshin said. "And that I do as well."

Kenshin's mind then wandered to the thoughts of learning his way with a sword in the forest underneath a budding cherry blossom tree. As he practiced, he saw a large light come at him.

When he awoke, he had these new memories and thoughts that were never with him before of swordsmen and women he had no memory of nor did he know them from his history books. He then instinctively grabbed two more swords he had brought with him and began practicing immediately wielding all three.

End Flashback.

"Hmm. I wonder if he has cherry blossom saplings?" Kenshin pondered before hearing a slashing sound. He saw a random citizen wielding a sword as it tried to slash at Lync.

"Hey, what's the big deal here?" Lync asked.

"I come from Lord Dio. He is done with you two failures and I have come to slay you." he said holding up a strange sword. Before it could hit Lync, Kenshin quickly guarded.

"Run. Now." Kenshin said as Lync and Mylene ran off somewhere.

"Why did you let them escape? They are your enemies." the person said.

"You can cut the act. I know you aren't a real swordsman." Kenshin said.

"And how can you be so sure?" the person asked.

"You're hands. They should have calluses from wielding a two handed sword. My guess is...the sword is a stand and the one in charge." Kenshin said.

"Heh. I am impressed by your skills swordsman. Yes. I am the god of the afterlife. I am Anubis." he said.

"So, you control a person and make them your user. How vile. A swordsman works with their sword, not controlled by them." Kenshin said.

"Shut up!" Anubis shouted as he charged at Kenshin as the two were clashing swords as they moved across the city moving all the way to the wharf.

"You must be getting tired, huh boy?" Anubis said laughing.

"You are someone who thinks highly of themselves instead of others. There is no way I will allow someone like you to continue existing." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha! Stop talking so big. I'm about to…" Anubis said before two of Kenshin's swords surrounded the sword.

"Two sword style: Disarming Slash!" Kenshin shouted breaking Anubis in half with just his swords as the person controlled lost consciousness. "It is almost done."

"Hehehe. So he knocked out my user. All I gotta do it get some other person to pick me up." Anubis chuckled inside the sword halves before seeing Kenshin kick both pieces into the water.

"No one needs to wield a sword like that ever again." Kenshin said serious as he saw light in the sky. "It seems as though we have lost another energy to these evil Vexos." Kenshin said sighing.

Anubis sunk down to the sea floor. "Hey, fish! Crabs! Come on! Pick me up! I'm gonna rust down here! Wait, don't go! Ahhh! I'm all alone!" Anubis cried.

Anubis: Retired

Meanwhile in another part of town, a woman in a red hood was dodging flames thrown at her.

"Hell, hell. How did I get into this? I was just going to use Bastet to attack those heroes." she thought to herself. "Wait, Alessi should be around here somewhere. He can use Set to regret these guys." she thought before running out to see a man being consumed by shadows as he screamed before sinking in. "What the hell?"

"Mariah, user of the goddess of Warfare, Bastet. And Alessi, user of the god of the desert, Set. You both are done for." a voice said walking out of the shadows as Umbra was using his darkness to consume Alessi before the shadow retracted.

"Yeah. You guys were planning to mess with our little brother, you mess with us." said another voice as Blazer and Inferno walked out.

"This is where you stop messing with us." Inferno said as Mariah looked scared before being knocked out.

Mariah and Alessi: Retired

"We're taking these guys to the Universal Prison right?" Blazer asked.

"Yes. Whatever we need to take down Dio from the shadows. But, why did you suggest this?" Umbra asked.

"Cleaning up a mistake I should have years ago." Blazer said. 


	25. Samurai Showdown

"So one of your sisters has hitched a ride here, huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah. But Marons not going back. Im taking this opportunity to show her Earth. My first stop is the Amusement Park. Would anyone like to come?" Baron asked.

"Not really, we're gonna stay in here for our protection." Weiss said. "Although, I think Polnareff and Nagito left a bit ago."

"He must be trying to score some good fortune with our Ultimate Lucky Student." Hope said.

It was at said amusement park that Nagito was trying his luck at darts and getting all the balloons.

"Winner! The white hair kid wins again….for the 15th time….at the 15th booth." the guy said.

"Well, guess I'm lucky after all." Nagito said. "Hmm. Looks like I cleaned out every…" he said before seeing Polnareff slumped over at a table with a man with a deck of cards.

"Jean! What happened?!" Nagito said.

"I am afraid he cannot hear you. I've already taken his soul." the man said holding a poker chip with Jeans face on it.

"I take it you're one of those Egypt Nine Glory Gods correct?" Nagito asked.

"I am Daniel J. D'arby. My stand is the god of afterlife and death, Osiris. Using it, I've removed Polnareff's soul and added it to my collection." he said showing a book filled with coins with peoples faces on them.

Nagio then sat down. "I dont suppose you wanna be entertained, right?"

"I suppose. But be aware you are wagering your own soul." D'arby said.

"I can live with that." Nagito said. "So, what are we playing?"

"Poker. Highest number wins." D'arby said as he reached to shuffle the deck.

"Hold it. If we're gonna play...you there!" Nagito said to a child with a balloon. "Please deal for us." Nagito said as the child did such.

"Hehehe. He is a fool. A great number of these patrons are working for me." D'arby thought. "He won't get anything but a bad hand."

The cards were soon dealt as the two were ready. D'arby then noticed Nagito wasn't lifting his deck.

"Before we begin...I wanna raise my wager. Instead of just my soul, I'll wager the souls of my entire class." Nagito said.

"Ah yes… the 77th class of Hope's Peak. Dont know why I recognized you before. I swear, you blend in with the extraordinary all the time, its like youre not part of the class." D'arby said.

"Belive it or not, my luck sucks. So, this is pretty much a fools errand. Now, are you going to raise or not?" Nagito asked.

"Fine. 10 souls from my collection." D'arby said.

"Hmm…" Nagito said. "I'm not sure if this is gonna be enough though. How about another raise? I'll wager all the souls of my entire team and the Joestar group."

"Heh heh, accepted. I'll have a great gift for Lord Dio that way… when he knows my collection has what he needs. All of the souls in my collection." D'arby said smiling. "And I'll…"

"Hold it. While both wagers are good, I still don't think they're enough." Nagito said as Baron walked by and took notice.

"Youre risking lives? How high are you gonna go, Master Nagito?" Baron asked.

"Ah Baron. Good timing. To add to my wager, I'll bet Jexi's group and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Nagito said.

"Pretty high stakes, how can you be sure he'll accept?" Baron said. "Dio has no reason to get involved with King Xenohelds plans."

"True. And you've already bet all the souls in your collection." Nagito said. "Hmm. Oh wait, there is something you can wager."

"Hmm? And what is that?" Darby said smugly.

"The secret….behind Dio's Stand." Nagito said as D'arby looked shocked as he started to sweat as he fell out of his chair.

"Oh, I get it! Mind games!" Baron said.

"Not quite." Nagito said. "He's starting to panic and worry. He knows if he accepts the wager...its all over for him."

"So whats it gonna be?" Baron asked before seeing the kid panicking too.

D;arby slowly got up as he breathed heavily as his mind raced.

"I have to say it. I am the greatest gambler in the world. I'll take the bet! I'll call!" he thought.

He tried to say the word call but found he was choking up just trying to say this word. Even his hair started to turn grey.

"I-I can't! I'm petrified with fear! I can't speak. I can't….can't breathe." he thought.

D'arby kept stuttering and choking up before he passed out right on the table.

"Looks like he was so scared and worried he passed out." Nagito said.

"Whoa. What exactly did you do?" Baron asked.

"With my luck, I figured I would lose. So I decided to keep raising till he used up all the souls so he would wager a secret he can't speak." Nagito said turning over the cards he had to see a full house. "Oh….guess I would have won after all."

As the souls return and Nagito turned to leave with Jean recovering, baron looked at the hand again.

"A full house off the bat…" Baron said. "Nagito's luck isnt natural, its abnormal. But I guess that;s what makes him… Ultimate." he said throwing the Joker card near D'arbys face on the ground.

Daniel J. D'arby: Retired!

A few minutes later, Baron activated his gauntlet during a battle on purpose and sucked him, Jean and Nagito into a time stopped battle with Shun and Volt. It was hard to find them at first, but the sight of Ventus Master Ingram, and the Haos Mechanical Bakugan Boriates at the Japenese themed exhibit led them right to them as Baron joined the battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Nemus, stand!" Baron said as Nemus appeared.

"Silver Chariot!" Jean called as his stand joined their ranks.

"You could use some help there, shun." Nagito said.

"Much appreciated." Shun said.

"It won't do you any good though! Ability Activate! Prometheus Cannon!" Volt said as Boraites fired, almost obliter ating Chariot, but it survived because of its armor, which somehow started to crack.

"Uh, Jean? Your stands armor is breaking up." Baron said.

"Relax, thats a good thing." Jean said. "Do you know why Chariot has all that armor on?"

"No…" Baron said.

"Ugh… its a limiter to suppress its real power." Jean said.

"Oh?" Nagito said as Chariots armor broke off entirely, revealing its true body was lined with gold as it held its rapier with true conviction.

"Check this out!" Jean said. "Go!"

Silver chariot moved at such lighting fast speeds, its afterimages seemed almost real.

"So fast…!" Volt said. "Its moving so fast, the afterimages seem solid! Its almost like it's cloning itself!"

"You don't stand a chance now." Jean said as Chariot moved at Boriates and slashed all over it before finishing it with a finishing strike, defeating it and winning the game.

"So this is the power of the Chariot arcana…" Volt said. "You can keep the Ventus Energy today. You wont be so lucky next time." he said before disappearing.

"Funny, i got somebody here whos all about luck." Jean said.

"Its not really something to get excited over. I'm pretty worthless." Nagito said laughing. "All of you have the talents."

"This coming from someone who single handedly brought down one of those stand users with nothing but words." Baron said.

"It was all based on luck. No real talent." Nagito said.

As he walked off.

"That kids a real strange guy, isnt he?" Shun asked.

"Little loopy for my taste. But theres something about him that is curious. Like... a small flicker." Jean said.

"That's his belief….his belief in a concept he has relied on for a long time." Shun said. "The concept is hope."

"Hope huh?" Jean said. "Explains why Hope picked him for the team. But why would he go off the team to do special training?"

"I dunno." Nagito said. "Just something I'll have to trust luck with...even though it sucks." Nagito said laughing.

The three of them sighed and continued on ward. 


	26. All or Nothing

"So youre telling me while we've been wasting time with Dio's cronies, weve given up the Subterra and Aquos energies?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Not only that but Mylene and Shadow followed Billy when he visited. They know where we are now." Kenshin said.

"Well, I guess there's only one option left. Blitz the Mother Palace." Hope said.

"News flash, we don't even know where the Mother Palace is." Mahiru said.

"Wait, there is….someone who knows." Zinia said.

"Right. He has a grudge with them just as bad as we do." Jexi said. "Spectra Phantom."

"But how are we supposed to get that info from him? Spectra Force is even undercover with him, so we cant ask any of them either." Nami said.

"Well….we could call them." Abby said. "I have a phone app and I did copy that girls cell number. The one you call Sissi."

"Well what are you waiting for? Call her!" Hope shouted.

"I need to pinpoint her phone first, to make sure we're in the same….oh, this is curious." Abby said.

"What is it?" Leonis asked.

"According to my pinpoint...her phone is right above us along with a large collection of energies." Abby said.

"Its an attack." Hope said. "Get ready!"

"Wait, I'm also sensing something. Something….dark." Riku said.

"Guys! Look at this!" Marucho said as they saw large shadows grabbing onto the ship above them and anchoring it down.

"Shadows?" Jexi said.

"How fortunate. I had need of a ride." a voice said as the groups shadows grew to the wall as walking out of it was Umbra.

"Umbra!" Jexi said.

"Its a pleasure to see you younger brother." Umbra said. "Oh, the blue one is still alive? He seems to have grown a bit since last time."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Hope said. "And what are you even doing here?"

"Blazer took me along. He wanted to make amends… for keeping Dio alive this long." Umbra said.

"Geez. At least let me tell my reason." Blazer groaned walking out with Inferno. "But yeah, we're here for Dio."

"Yes. My teacher has business with that man." Inferno said.

"Yeah. We're anchoring the ship so its easy to get on." Blazer said.

"You guys have a ship now?" Hope asked. "Oh you mean Spectras."

"Yes. Its got the coordinates for the Mother Palace in its database. And from what we know Dio's there too." Blazer said.

"Its no surprise, we've whupped all nine Glory gods." Hope said.

"No. You beat 5 of them while we took care of three of them." Umbra said. "Dio still has two stand users in reserve at the palace."

"You really gotta stop being so cocky." Blazer said. "That's kinda my thing. But still, its my fault that Dio's lived this long….so I gotta be the one who cleans it up."

:We dont even know what Dios stand does yet. Youre the one whos cocky." Hope said before Blazer grabbed him by the throat.

"You think I'm being cocky? I know how dangerous Dio is. He was dangerous before he had a stand! I don't need your opinions!" Blazer shouted.

"Blazer!" Umbra shouted as Blazer let Hope go.

"Sorry, kinda lost it there." Blazer said as he walked outside as Hope approached Umbra.

"What got into him?" Hope asked.

"Hope...Blazer was there when Dio killed Jonathan." Umbra said.

"You mean…" Hope said. "On that boat fire, right?"

"Yeah. He snuck on to say thanks because he didn't the first time. But he saw Jonathan killed instead. He was filled with a lot of emotions that day. But the ones that appeared more….were his rage and sadness. Blazer was fast, but even he couldn't have it in him to damage Jonathan's body. So he shoved Dio and Jonathan into a coffin and welded it shut before kicking it into the ocean. I found him 5 days later on the shore of a deserted island. He was terrified, scarred by what he saw. Honestly, if I were in his shoes, I would have felt that way too." Umbra said. "Jonathan was like a brother to us when we had no family to turn to. We owe him so much."

"I feel the same." Joseph said. "Theres no telling what awaits us at Mother Palace, but i know one thing. Dio will be killed by me."

They took to the air with the Crimson Cavalier and besieged the mother palace, the fight already starting, noting that Ventus and Darkus energies were taken.

"I dont understand, how come theyve won so easily?" Tulip asked.

"Professor Clay cheated." Inferno said.

"Cheated? How?" Jean asked.

"He has a device taking energy from under their feet. He can easily transfer it with…..look out!" Inferno said as he and Tulip ducked as an icicle pierced the ground.

"What the?" Hope said as Iggy became frightened for some reason.

"Iggy? Whats the mattle boy?" Fluttershy said.

"If only I had vocal chords, then I'd tell them who that is…" Iggy thought spoke as he looked at a Falcon below them. "As I thought…. Its that damn bird, Pet Shop!"

It then rose up from above with a sinister grin on its face looking at them.

"A falcon? It fired the ice spike?" Blazer said. "Then that means….its a stand user."

Iggy then barked as fluttershy used her powers to understand.

"I get…" Fluttershy said before she was scratched by Pet Shop's talons.

"Fluttershy!" Jean said as the falcon flew high above them as ice missiles formed around it.

"Cmon, whats this birds stand anyway? What god are we dealing with this time?" Hope demanded before an icicle grazed him.

"Judging from the attacks, the god of war and death, Horus." Inferno said.

"Like that wasnt obvious enough… whoa!" Yosuke said as an icicle nearly missed him.

"That damn chickens officially signed its death warrant!" Hope said.

Iggy then got before them as its stand appeared as scratched Pet Shop sending him crashing to the ground, fluttering a bit before it stood on its talons.

"There. Now we're even. So cut us a little slack and just let us go." Iggy said.

Pet Shop moved a wing to its wound as it licked the blood before spitting it to the ground.

"Man, thats one tough bird." Blazer said.

Ice formed behind Pet Shop as it soon took on the form of a skeletal bird like creature with ice around it. It touched the wound and froze it shut as ice was moving all around.

Iggy growled as he headbutted the small group into another room as it closed, separating them as he ran from the ice and Pet Shop before his own foot got caught.

Ice missiles were then fired at Iggy as smoke was created. When it cleared, it was shown that Iggy had escaped and chewed his own leg off.

Iggy was then tunneling through an open panel.

"Damn it. My leg. Its no big deal. I'll use the Fool to make a prosthetic one later. The other groups are in deep trouble and I need to help them." Iggy thought tunneling through the wires and cables before he was coming across an open space. "Huh?"

He was scared stiff when he soon saw Pet Shop was in that space waiting for him. He opened his beak as an ice missile was forming inside.

"Damn… what does this bird even want from me?" Iggy thought. "Its acting on instinct now. Its wanting to kill us so we can't reach this Dio guy. Damn it, I didn't even want to be here. Looks like...this is not all or nothing!" Iggy thought as a sudden gust of wind from the vents above the hole gusted through launching Iggy at Pet Shop. With jaws wide open, Iggy bit down on Pet Shop's beak as ice and air was leaking out before an explosion followed.

Iggy was struggling to get out of the hole as he thought about his life as a stray and the events up to now. "Damn….I screwed up." Iggy said before closing his eyes as he fell before Fluttershy grabbed the unconscious Iggy.

"Poor doggie. You wield a stand, and you didnt even want to be here. And yet you tried your best." FLuttershy said as Iggy whimpered in his sleep. "I'll give you some Coffee Gum for a job well done."

She then looked back at the remains of Pet Shop.

"I didnt know why Pet Shop was after Iggy. I guess... theres still somethings I dont know about nature." Fluttershy said walking off as a lone feather dropped among the ice.

Pet Shop: Dead

"Okay, that's the last of the Egypt Nine. Now we need to find Dio." Hope said.

"That's impossible." Umbra said appearing. "I looked over the entire ship. Dio isn't here at all. In fact, I'm starting to doubt he was even ever here."

"You think he was one step ahead of us, like always?" Hope asked.

"Dio Brando was always a clever man. He most like predicted either Jexi or Hope would do a raid on this place and escaped before we could arrive." Umbra said.

"So we wasted a trip then." Blazer said. "Stupid little son of a…!"

"Its okay. We can still try and…" Umbra said before sensing something. "The Pyrus energy...I can no longer feel it."

"The machine has all the energies inside of it now. BT system is up and running." Inferno growled.

"We gotta do something!" Hope said before seeing Drago grab the system and flew with it into the air high into space as it exploded.

"Drago!" Dan shouted.

"He...he sacrificed himself to protect his own kind." Blazer said. "If that isn't heroic, I don't know what is."

They then saw the evolved Drago land on New Vestroia as they all celebrated this victory.

After this victory, a few more events happened, Spectra Force allying itself with the Brawlers as well as Phantom Data appearing in their systems. But...as this went on with them, another event happened as a dark hole opened as Volt fell through with a strange bottle in his hands as he landed on a deserted world.

"Grr...what...right. Hydron." Volt said before seeing the bottle. "What is this?"

"You found it…." a voice said as Volt saw a strange genie like creature with rings on its body. "You found what I could not."

"Who...or what are you?" Volt demanded.

"My name is Hoopa. I've actually been searching for that thing for a while now. And since you found it...I guess I owe you stuff don't I? Hoopapapa!" Hoopa said.

"What kind of stuff, Archdjinn of Rings?" Volt asked. "Yes, ive heard of your title. Anyone with brains knows the destruction and Mischief youve caused with your true form."

"Good. You are a smart boy. Lets see….let's keep it genie traditional and I'll grant you….three wishes." Hoopa said snickering.

Volt thought about this for a second. "I have my first one. I know that with the ways are going, my teammates will almost certainly suffer death. So, my first wish, I want the safety of Lync, Mylene, Shadow Prove and Hydron when they are about to die."

"Hoopapapa! That one's an easy one." Hoopa said.

"My second wish...after Mylene and Shadow come….I wish for the destruction of Zenoheld and the Alternative!" Volt said.

"I can do that...but I need a little more power for that though." Hoopa said pointing to the bottle.

"I'll do it. But my third and final wish...I want you to become my partner!" Volt said.

"Huh? What an odd wish? You sure you realize what you're getting into by teaming up with me, right?" Hoopa asked.

"There are these… perfect links, right? I dont know why but, for some reason theres some sort of connection I feel between me and you." Volt said.

"You do huh? Hehehe. Hoopapapa! Oh, you gotta be crazy in the head. But….I'll grand the wish either way." Hoopa said. "Yeah. I'll be your partner."

Volt smirked and smashed the bottle. "I, Volt Luster….agree to unbound Hoopa from his bottle for the next three days!" Volt shouted.

Purple Smoke Surrounded Hoopa as he enlarged to his true form.

"Free!" He said laughing. "Free once again! Yes, the Vexos will live on in us!"

"No. No more Vexos." Volt said.

"Oh?" Hoopa said.

"That name was used for a destructive force. We are simply….wanderers." Volt said.

And on the outisde of the world, Helios pointed his finger to the sky after a climactic battle, saying the most memorable words ever….

"Drago! You are the Ultimate Bakugan! You are Number 1!" Helios declared.

With that phrase alone, the time stream there repaired itself to 80% complete. But there was still more trouble on in this world as Dio was still there.

"Those Heroes...no...insects are more like it. They honestly thought we could get one over on me. All I had to do was hide. Now...I'm waiting for you….on the Alternative." Dio said smiling. 


	27. Heroes vs Dio

(Cue- Sono Chi no Sadame)

The United force of Bakugan and Heroes flew up into space to fight an Army of Fortresses and shut down the Alternative and finally crush Dio.

"Its official, Dios up there on that station?" Hope asked.

"No doubt about it. I can definitely feel his energy. No mistaking it." Blazer said.

"Awesome, you guys handle Dio, we can take care of Xenoheld and the Alternative." Dan said.

"Dan, youre not scared of the guy are you?" Ace asked.

"It would be understandable if he was. We already lost Advol and Iggy when his servant infiltrated with Mylene and Shadow. But...we will finish what we started with Dio...no matter what." Kakyoin said.

"Were all doing it together. No matter what Dios got, we fight as one, got it? No solo shots, teamwork!" Hope said.

"Since when are you the leader?" Blazer asked.

"Blazer, hes right. Our little brother has a team, it'd be understandable to have numbers." Umbra said.

"But its comin from him! He's got no idea what Dio's done to us!" Blazer said.

"Be that as it may….he...no...all of them wands Dio gone as much as we do." Umbra said.

"There he is!" Luffy said as they landed, breaking off from the brawlers as they all landed.

Sono Chi no Sadame…..JO-JO!

"I was wondering when the insects would come at me." Dio said smugly. "But….that isn't important right now, is it?"

"Weve come to beat you down into hell, Dio Brando!" Leonis said.

"Ive washed off that last name of mine. Its DIO now!" Dio shouted as he already charged in, wiping away a large portion of the group with ease.

"Gum Gum…!" Luffy said.

Then a golden stand appeared as Luffy inflated his arms and hardend them.

"Elephant Gatling!"

He started punching rapidly, as did the mysterious stand, matching him blow for blow.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" it shouted countering each attack with ease.

"Oh...forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce my stand...THE WORLD!" Dio shouted.

"The World? So that means his Tarot card is the…" Hope said.

"The same thing its named after….the world." Joseph said.

"What does it do? Its gotta be more to it then rapidly punching just like Platinum." Rainbow said.

"Regardless, this is over before he can make another move." Kayoin said standing on Hierophants body. "20 meter radius…. Emerald Splash!"

Emeralds started flying at dio.

"Got him! Theres no escaping super fast emeralds!" Leonis said.

Dio smiled. "The World!" Dio said as time stopped as Dio went right to Kakyoin before it restarted as Dio brutally beat Kakyoin into the side of the station.

"Kakyoin!" Joseph said.

"Impossible, he blew back Kakyoin. And not one Emerald...nothing touched him!" Hope said.

"Wait….this is like….Hope...his stand...it can stop time!" Kenshin said.

"Just like what Chrono did. It seemed as if to our eys he moved faster than the speed of the emeralds but….

"He actually stopped time around us." Zexi said.

"Do you get it now? The World is the ultimate Stand. Stopping time is fitting for me, wouldnt you say?" Dio asked.

"Nothiings fiting for you, Bastard!" Blazer said charging in with hot hands.

"Master!" Inferno said.

"Blazer no! Thats just what he wants!" Umbra said.

"Hehehe." Dio said before seeing Blazer ignite.

"Think you're the smart one? You can't hit me if I'm engulfed in flames!" Blazer said headbutting Dio in the gut and sending him back as he fell back. "I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna waste my life like that."

"So, you actually have the brains to cover your brawn." Dio said drawing multiple throwing knives. "But can you stand up to… THIS?! The World!"

Dio smiled as he was easily walking to Blazer but before he could attack, his hand was grasped as he saw Chrono nearby.

"You! What are you doing here, you arent supposed to interfere with the time stream, i know this!" Dio said.

"True. But there are always exceptions. If Blazer were to be killed, history would go down that same path I showed Hope. So...I'm gonna protect time no matter what!" Chrono said tossing Dio back. "Times up." he said smirking as he vanished when time restarted.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! The Immortal Phoenix!" Blazer shouted as flames surrounded him as he took on the form of a phoenix as it flew right at Dio as he screamed. Dio was left severely burned as Blazer was kneeling on the ship. "Right...done all I can here." he said before passing out.

"Damn time watcher." Dio growled to himself as he was quickly recovering.

"Blazers out! We have to finish this now!" Hope said.

"Lets see who really has the best punching speed." Jotaro said as Star Platinum charged.

"Youre challenging me to a battle of punching. Not the smartest choice, Jotaro!" Dio said.

Star platinum and the World exchanged blows to the head before finally charging at one another and unleashing both their flurries and colliding fists with each other consecutively.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!"

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

They both blew back one more as The World stopped time again. Dio then readied two batches of Throwing Knives in each hand and threw them all over the areas where the heroes stood.

"And time moves…" Dio said before seeing Jotaro already arrived there with Star Platinum catching all the knives. "What is this?"

"I didn't realize he had this kind of power. Star Platinum….the World." Jorato said.

"Urgh… The World!" Dio said as another time stop blasted outwards. "Im ending this right now!"

"The World!" Jotaro shouted vanishing for a moment before appearing by Dio as Star Platinum was punching away at The World.

"Jotaro….go and do it." Jexi said smiling.

"Yeah! Kick his butt!" Zexi shouted.

"Dio aint nothing compared to you! You're the Ultimate Badass!" Hope shouted.

Jotaro and Dio continued an all out battle before Star Platinum cracked through the World and hit right through Dio's skull as the left half of his body was well as his head vanished.

"Impossible. I am dio...I AM DIO!" he yelled before being completely obliterated.

"You may be smarter than us, and overly powerful…" Hope said. "But there was just one thing that made you lose this fight, Dio. That thing was…"

"Knock it off, he's already dead." Dark Pit said.

"Fine." Hope said pouting.

Dio- The World: Utterly Defeated...dead

"Well, guess that just leave the Alternative. And what the…." Lubbock said as a large ring appeared in the sky as crawling through was Hoopa himself, completely unbound.

"Hoopa? Great, this was the last thing we needed." Rainbow said.

"Hoopapapa!" he laughed as his arms went away as multiple rings appeared all over the Alternative. "Hyperspace….FURY!" he shouted as he began pummeling the ship into oblivion.

"Hes helping us? Why?" Sunset asked.

"Who cares? We need to go before he takes us out with the ship!" Jexi said.

They leapt off the ship and escaped just in time before Alternative was smashed to pieces as was any of the evil dwelling within.

The heroes had soon left as was the Brawlers as Hoopa laughed. "Volt, I have done as instructed. The Alternative is no more!"

"Nice work." Volt said.

The Joestar group had soon parted ways with the group leaving them heading for their last destination, Kanto.

"Well, this is it. With this last world, time will finally be fixed." Jexi said.

"Yeah. A pokemon journey in Kanto." Dan said. "And….I wanna be the one who takes it."

"Really? Why?" Pit asked.

"Watching you guys from where I was and seeing myself...its reminded me of some good times." Dan said. "So that's why...this is my journey to take."

"Hahaha. But beware, you'll be battling against me on this journey." Leonis gloated.

"Eh, doesn't really seem that hard." Dan said as Leonis fell over.

"So, who are you gonna choose?" Hope asked.

"Do you even need to ask. Fire is always gonna be part of me. So...I'm going with Charmander." Dan said.

"Then I will pick the water type Squirtle. Since water will trounce your flames." Leonis said.

Hope was laughing a bit at this as he saw Zexi sitting on the balcony. "So, you still have the set path?"

"Yep. After time in Kanto, my friends are splitting off from you and going to Skylands." Zexi said.

"Im gonna come with." Hope said.

"Huh?" Zexi said.

"Its the best place to train. I know..they changed their minds. All of them are splitting off. I'll be all alone for a while. So...why not go with people who know me?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. People who know your a pain in the neck." Zexi said laughing as he punched Hopes arm as the two laughed.

"Im sure you'll find more members in Kanto and Skylands too." Hope said.

"I don't want you to decide that for me." Zexi said. "That's for me to decide."

"I know. Learned that lesson already." Hope said.

To be continued...


End file.
